Une vie de saiyan
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Alors destiné à mourir, un coup du destin lui même en voulut autrement et Baddack survécu à l'attaque mortelle de Freezer. La vie était cruelle avec lui, mais pas au point de lui enlever sa famille. Ensemble, ils vengeraient leur peuple ! 1er Fic depuis très longtemps: Soyez indulgent svp
1. 1-Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! C'est le premier chapitre, le prologue, que je viens de rééditer. Question qu'il soit plus lisible et intéressant pour vous. Merci de suivre l'histoire.

Baddack le survivant

Prologue

Baddack était un guerrier saiyan de troisième classe, qui avec puissance et ambition était devenu l'un des saiyans les plus puissants, derrière le Roi. Malgré tout ce qu'il a accompli en temps que guerrier, il a échoué en tant que père, que ce soit avec Raditz ou Kakarot. C'était son amer constat, sa dernière pensée avant de mourir, non pas de vouloir venger son peuple.

Enfin, si, il voulait tuer le tyran pour lui, pour sa femme, et ses enfants. Mais il ne pourra jamais y parvenir, tout cela à cause de sa faiblesse, qu'importe la puissance de Freezer. Il fut trop faible pour gagner, Ce putain de tyran n'avait rien. Rien, rien, rien.

Ce mot résonnait en boucle alors que Baddack voyait sa technique être absorbée par ce qui ressemblait a une boule terrible, qui avançait rapidement vers lui et sa planète. Tout d'un coup, Baddack réalisa qu'il allait mourir ici, et il fonça vivement vers sa planète, sous les rires des soldats de Freezer, et de ce dernier.

Ils l'insultaient de lâche, de faible. Baddack se demandait a quel point pouvait être stupide le tyran de le laisser fuir, enfin, le saiyan fuyait, laissant son honneur de côté, malgré tout ce qu'il lui en coûtait. Il devait lui restait quelques minutes avant que la boule de la mort touche la planète Végéta. Une poignée de minutes.

Seulement ça, ça suffirait pour choper sa femme et partir… du moins le guerrier l'espérait.

Pendant que Baddack atteignait la capitale et son domicile, la boule avançait irrémédiablement vers lui, toujours plus vite, sans moindre signe d'arrêt.

Même d'aussi loin il aurait juré entendre les rires sadiques de Freezer et de ses hommes. Il devait accélérer le rythme, poussant dans ses dernière forces.

Brusquement et avec force, sans laisser le temps à sa femme de le questionner, il ouvrit la porte dans le but de l'attraper rapidement et de partir.

''Baddack qu'est ce que…'' fut tout ce qu'elle pût dire avant de se retrouver dans les bras de son homme. Celui-ci fonça le plus vite possible vers des pods, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison.

Il avait toujours trouvé agréable d'avoir le spatiaux port un peu derrière lui.

Désormais, la boule ne se trouvait qu'à un ou deux kilomètres de la surface, il ne devait rester qu'une minute, voire moins.

Aujourd'hui c'était la fête sur planète Végéta, une énorme soirée annuelle, pour célébrer la victoire contre les anciens occupants de la planète. Les saiyans buvaient, blaguaient, et s'amusaient à raconter leur victoire au plus jeune.

Soudainement, lorsqu'ils sentirent la boule arriver vers eux, ils paniquèrent, essayant de fuir vers le vaisseau personnel, pour les plus riches. Le reste fonça le plus vite possible vers le spatiaux port ou se trouvaient Baddack et sa femme.

Le peu de calme qu'avait Baddack le quitta, pendant que sa femme gesticulait sans jamais ne vouloir s'arrêter. Petit à petit, ce fut l'adrénaline qui prit le dessus.

Il balança sa femme dans un pod en lui criant de mettre des coordonnées quelconques. Sous la surprise, elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui a dit. Pendant qu'elle exécutait ses ordres, Baddack était rentré dans son pod, et il mit les codes pour aller vers un espace non contrôlé par Freezer. Tout en espérant que Gine, sa femme fasse de même.

Quelques autres saiyans arrivaient vers eux, cherchant des vaisseaux à prendre. Le temps qu'ils le trouvent, bien sûr en état de marche, Baddack marquait les coordonnées qu'il avait donné a Gine.

L'œuvre du tyran intergalactique ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

Lorsque l'œuvre de Freezer ne se trouvait plus qu'à cent ou deux cents mètres de la surface, les saiyans qui n'avait pu trouver de vaisseau, regardaient ce qui signerait leur mort. Ils s'étaient tous figés lorsqu'ils avaient compris qui leur avait lancé la boule.

Les pods de quelque saiyans sortirent de l'atmosphère de la planète. Quelques dizaines de secondes avant son explosion. Quand bien même le son ne pouvait s'entendre dans l'espace, l'explosion a rendu les saiyans survivants sourd de colère.

Puis soudain des rayons rouges sang traversèrent quelques vaisseaux, parmi la petite centaines qui s'étaient échappés, plus qu'une dizaine étaient encore en jeu pour la fuite. Ses derniers partirent dans des directions opposées, sauf Baddack et Gine qui partait vers la galaxie du Nord, encore inoccupée par les troupes de Freezer.

Finalement, une fois tous les pods disparu, il ne restait que quelques morceaux de terre saiyannes qui flottaient dans un espace froid et vide.

Voilà comment meurt toute une espèce, toute une civilisation, certes, basée sur la guerre et le sang, mais c'était tout de même une espèce.

Les deux pods fonçaient a toute vitesse dans l'espace.

Derrière eux, toute leur vie, leur maison, leur camarades, plus rien ne serait comme avant, Baddack et Gine le savaient, l'une pleurait sous le choc, l'autre nourrissait une rage encore plus grande envers Freezer.

Leurs sentiments les accompagnait durant tout leur route. Un an de douleur.

D'un coup, la fatigue gagna le saiyan, et au bout de quelques minute il s'endormit.

Son esprit se mit à divaguer à voyager, et il se trouva seul sur une planète qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

 _Au alentours de lui, des explosions avait lieu. Deux sources de Ki se distinguaient dans le ciel d'un planète inconnu._

 _Entre une espèce d'alien étrange, qui pourtant semblait familière à Baddack. Freezer ! À quel point il était fort?il était terriblement plus fort qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais pourtant, à la plus grande surprise du saiyan, cette source n'était pas la plus puissante, oh non, elle était bien plus faible qu'une autre._

 _Alors son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers la source en question. Un homme, grand, fort, et… une aura dorée l'entourait, ses cheveux de la même couleur que son aura. Tout fit « tilt » pour Baddack, l'homme qu'il avait devant lui était le guerrier de la légende. Mais qui était-il ? Le saiyan scruta les traits de l'homme, et il réalisa. Kakarot._

Puis soudainement tout disparut, et son rêve ou sa vision, il ne savait dire, partit. Et le saiyan se remit a rêver d'autre chose.

Un ans plus tard.

Sur Terre.

Un vieil homme qui se baladait tranquillement fut surprit par le bruit d'un choc, ou plutôt d'un atterrissage violent. Le vieux Gohan n'avait pourtant pas vu d'avion ou d'hélicoptère, qu'importe, il irait voir si il pouvait aider un ou des possibles survivants.

Il marcha une bonne centaine de mètres et tomba nez à nez avec un pod spatial, ignorant ce que ce pouvait être, il réfléchit et se questionna d'où ce truc pouvait venir. Puis son regard capta un bébé au cheveux ébouriffés et en désordre. Surprit par sa découverte, le grand-père alla vers l'enfant et le prit avec lui, il se sentait bien seul depuis des années, peut-être que le destin lui avait envoyé cette enfant pour qu'il l'élève ? Alors il partit avec lui pour aller au mont Paozu.

L'enfant était violent et étrangement fort, autant qu'un adulte en pleine forme, d'abord surprit et décontenancé par cela, il fini par s'y habituer, et il a prit pour habitude de faire de longue balade dans la montagne avec lui. L'enfant qu'il a appelé SonGôku, aimait bien ses promenades, ça le calmait, au moins un peu.

Un jour, à son habitude Gohan prit le bambin avec lui et alla se balader avec ce dernier. Alors qu'il passait près d'un gouffre, SonGôku tomba du dos du grand-père.

La terreur s'installa en Gohan, et il pria Kami que l'enfant n'avait rien. Il descendit le plus vite possible le gouffre sans se blesser gravement, et, il découvrit un enfant bien vivant mais blessé.

Un miracle. Gohan le prit avec lui et se jura qu'une situation pareille ne se reproduise jamais, au grand jamais.

Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, l'enfant récupéra très vite de sa blessure, pour le plus grand bonheur de son grand-père adoptif. Et une autre bonne nouvelle découla de cette incident, SonGôku était bien plus gentil, toujours aussi énergique, mais il n'essayait plus de le blesser ou de détruire des objets comme avant. Non, désormais l'enfant était profondément bon et agréable a vivre.

Des semaines, passèrent comme cela. Gohan aurait parié sur trois ou quatre mois de paix

Mais, le calme ne s'installa pas durablement pour eux. Un jour, un vaisseau comme celui de son petit-fils a atterri à une dizaine de mètres de leur domicile. Et tout doucement la porte du pod s'ouvrit…

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2- L'arrivé

Chapitre 2- L'arrivée sur Terre

 **Bonjour, c'est le second chapitre. J'espère que le prologue vous aura plu, je revient aujourd'hui avec un chapitre plus long (au alentour de 3 000 mots).**

La porte du pod s'ouvrait doucement révélant un homme, assez grand qui possédait une énergie tellement colossale que le pauvre Gohan se mit a se questionner à la vitesse de la lumière. Qui était-il ? Une question simple, qui amène une réponse toute aussi simple.

C'est le père de SonGôku. Pensa le vieil homme. Il n'était pas compliqué de le comprendre. il fut d'abord surprit de revoir un tel vaisseau, puis il en a conclu que c'était logique qu'un autre pod vienne ici, après tout, son petit-fils devait bien avoir une famille.

Lorsqu'il vu l'homme qui sortit de l'engin il comprit instantanément que cette personne était le père du garçon. Ils avaient, lui et son fils, une chevelure déroutante par leurs désordres. Mais l'homme avait un regard dur qui en disait beaucoup sur lui, rien qu'en scrutant ses yeux noirs, Gohan comprit que cette homme était un guerrier, qui sans le moindre doute avait une expérience bien plus importante que lui sur la guerre ou du moins sur tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un conflit.

Ce qui était logique lors qu'on y réfléchissait, il était puissant, bien plus que n'importe quel terrien.

Le saiyan venait de se lever et il scruta le lieu, il était au beau milieu de la campagne, dans une montagne, un vieil homme tenait dans ses bras un bambin, et à moins de vingt mètres de lui il y avait une maison. Après avoir regardé attentivement les alentours, il rapporta son attention sur l'humain qui se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Dès l'instant où Baddack regarda l'homme, il comprit que l'enfant dans ses bras, ne pouvait être que son fils. Le vieillard tenait son fils, qui visiblement dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, pas le moins du monde réveillé par le bruit de l'atterrissage. Baddack n'a pas ressenti de la colère ou quelconque sentiment négatif, non, c'était de la surprise.

Normalement Kakarot aurait déjà du détruire un huitième de la planète, mais somme toute logique, ce n'était pas le cas. Le cycle de pleine lune de la planète Terre était censé être importante, alors pourquoi ? Le vieux avait du maîtriser son gamin, il fallait des réponses à Baddack, donc il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa violemment l'humain, s'il pouvait parvenir a l'intimider, il obtiendrait les réponses voulues.

Le but de Baddack était de retrouver son fils, ensuite partir à la recherche d'une planète calme et loin de Freezer, et l'entraîner. Simple mais efficace. Il n'en avait que faire de la vie du vieil homme, qui en plus était faible. Le père de Kakarot était de bonne humeur ce jour là, alors si le vieillard lui rendait son fils et répondait à ses questions, il aurait peut-être la vie sauve, peut-être. Mais Baddack fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Gohan :

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Surprit une nouvelle fois, l'homme en question répondit vivement :

-Si tu veux m'aider, rends-moi mon gamin.

Un silence de quelque seconde s'installa entre eux, le grand-père se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour l'instant, l'homme semblait d'assez bonne humeur pour lui laisser la vie sauve, malgré le regard noir. Gohan savait qu'un combat serait voué à l'échec, il faudrait être fou pour attaquer un adversaire aussi puissant. La seule solution serait de régler la situation pacifiquement, il ne pouvait laisser son petit Gôku avec un homme si violent, si agressif. Que pourrait-il lui faire ?

Alors le vieil homme répondit le plus calmement possible :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le petit Gôku est en train de dormir. Pourrions nous rentrer à l'intérieur de ma maison pour discuter tranquillement ? Dit-il tout en pointant du doigt une petite bâtisse.

Baddack considéra l'offre comme étant agréable, après tout, ils auraient à parcourir un long voyage lui et son fils. Alors il fit un mouvement de tête positif au vieillard. Il pourra poser ses questions posément, récupérer son fils et partir d'ici sans avoir à tuer le vieillard.

Ce que Baddack vut le décontenança, un sourire. L'homme lui avait sourit en ouvrant la porte, ça allait faire deux ans qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapport social avec autrui, en dehors de sa femme.

Les deux marchèrent une petite dizaine de mètres avant d'entrer dans la petite maison, même depuis l'extérieur, elle avait l'air sympathique et douillette et ce constat se vérifia une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur.

Le saiyan trouvait la demeure agréablement calme et en bonne état, il y avait quand-même un petit saiyan qui vivait dedans. Ou qui y restait captif, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Le grand-père fit signe à Baddack de s'asseoir, et ce dernier le fit sans réfléchir, trop concentré dans ses pensées.

Gohan était satisfait de voir l'homme si violent il y a quelques minutes, se comporter si paisiblement, il semblait avoir baissé sa garde, être moins agressif. Il se questionna alors s'il devait l'interrompre, et finalement, Gohan toussa et demanda poliment :

-Souhaiteriez-vous un thé ? Ou un café ?

Le saiyan sortit alors de ces pensées et dit rapidement :

-M'en fous, donne moi ce que tu veux. Il prit alors une courte pause et reprit. Dès que Kakarot est réveillé, je repars avec lui. Compris ?

Le vieil homme répondit posément, tout en se déplaçant vers la cuisinière :

-Oui oui, je vais nous apporter deux thés et nous discuterons tranquillement jusqu'au réveil de SonGôku. Mais, je me pose des questions a votre sujet

Le saiyan regarda attentivement le vieillard, après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui parler, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme il l'a dit: récupérer Kakarot et partir dans la nuit. Mais aussi vite que la pensées a fait son apparition, il se mit à avoir un terrible mal de tête et… tout était devenu noir. Un vision ?

 _-''Alors, vous pensiez pouvoir attaque_ _r_ _Maître Freezer ? Avec votre puissance pitoyable ? C'est risible ! Mourrez !_ _''_ _Dit un être violet, que Baddack identifia comme le capitaine Ginyu._ _De son point de vue, i_ _l était au sol,_ _avec..._ _un bras en moins, allongé dans une flaque de sang._

 _A quelques mètres de lui… Raditz._

 _Sans le moindre doute,_ _il était mort, les yeux vides, le teint blanc et il tenait dans ses bras sa mère, elle aussi décédé_ _e_ _._ _Une véritable hécatombe, le sang rouge contrastait avec le sol verdâtre du lieu où ils se trouvaient._

 _Le seul debout, Kakarot avait un bras cassé, et il titubait péniblement vers celui qui signerait sa mort._ _Il criait des mot_ _s_ _incompréhensible_ _s_ _pour Baddack._

 _Visiblement le camp adverse avait lui aussi ses pertes, minime_ _s_ _, certes, mais des pertes tout de même._ _Un alien immonde, vert avec plusieurs paire_ _s_ _d'yeux, le bas de son corps était caché derrière un rocher._

 _Puis soudainement un rayon de Ki violet traversa rapidement le corps de son fils._ _Tous les saiyans était morts, tous sans_ _exceptions._

Puis la vision de Baddack s'estompa, le réveillant sur le coup. Lorsqu'il est revenu à son état normal, le vieil homme lui secouait l'épaule tout en criant des ''vous allez bien ?''. Baddack le repoussa violemment, laissant tomber Gohan a la renverse comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Il s'en foutait du vieillard. Il se devait de répondre à ses interrogation. S'il partait dès à présent avec Kakarot, ils mourraient tous, lui, ses fils et sa femme. Pourquoi ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison, ils n'avaient même pas pu atteindre Freezer.

Mourir face au Capitaine Ginyu, sérieusement ! Le saiyan regarda tout autour de lui, s'il partait, ils mourraient, et s'ils restaient ? Aucune vision, c'était déjà mieux. La raison de leur possible réussite se trouvait ici, dans cette maison même, ou plus globalement sur la planète en question.

Dès que son regard capta le grand-père, Baddack comprit en partie pourquoi ils mourraient en affrontant le commando Ginyu. Le vieux, c'est lui qui aidera son fils à grandir. Peut-être ? Du moins il le pensait, éventuellement, une vision lui dira le contraire, enfin pour vérifier cela, il lui faudrait rester quelques temps auprès du grand-père.

Le saiyan mit donc son honneur et bafouilla un ''désolé'', la réponse vint simplement ''ce n'est pas grave''. Les deux se mirent a discuter, Baddack essayant de comprendre pourquoi cet homme est la réponse à ses questions, de son côté Gohan, voyait que son ''invité'' changeait de comportement à son égard, et il en était très heureux, peut-être que son petit SonGôku pourrait vivre tranquille pendant un moment.

Alors, une sorte de discution basique débuta entre eux, une conversation où les deux se présentèrent. Baddack s'ouvrait à Gohan, et inversement. Gohan apprit que son invité avait une femme et un autre fils, Raditz. Ce qui surprit le plus le vieil homme, était de savoir qu'un tyran intergalactique détruisait des planètes pour s'amuser, ou réduisait en esclavage les différents peuples vaincus par ce dernier.

Le saiyan passa rapidement sur l'asservissement partial de son espèce, et sur la destruction de sa planète, mais il l'a évoqué. Même s'il ne s'est pas étendu l'a dessus, il en a parlé, et Gohan commençait a comprendre pourquoi cette homme avait le regard aussi dur et violent. Aussi haineux et malheureux. La nuit arriva rapidement et l'hôte proposa à son invité de passer la nuit sur un vieux futon.

Il ne pouvait délibérément laisser un homme étranger à la population locale, et encore plus avec un passé aussi violent, seul. Malgré la réticence de l'homme, ce dernier finit par manger et passer la nuit chez Gohan, ce dernier a du insister avec importance mais ça n'a pas été vain, puisque le saiyan décida de rester.

Le réveil fut surprenant pour l'extraterrestre, très surprenant. Un mini-lui lui tapait sur la figure sous les cris de mécontentement de son grand-père. D'abord le saiyan ressentit de la colère, mais qui pouvait avoir l'idée de le réveiller ainsi ? Puis, il fixa le gamin. Baddack comprit immédiatement que c'était son fils, et il le regarda, leur premier vrai échange. La premier fois qu'il pouvait réellement voir son fils, il fallait bien avouer que le mioche lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Et il se surprit lui même en bafouillant un ''casse-toi'' au gamin. Question d'habitude, c'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il revenait de mission et que son fils aîné, Raditz, était assis sur son fauteuil, et il l'envoyait toujours balader ou il l'ignorait tout simplement.

Mais au final, le père se sentait bien de voir son fils. Pourquoi était-t-il aussi heureux de le voir ? Quand il voyait Raditz, il n'était pas forcément content de le voir, encore plus lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il n'avait pas progressé en terme de puissance.

Kakarot le regarda interloqué, surprit de voir un étranger dans sa maison, la première personne qu'il voyait en dehors de son grand-père. Sans aucune véritable raison, le petit saiyan se sentait attiré vers l'étranger. Il ignorait absolument tout de cette homme, et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, son ventre grognait.

Au final, il détourna le regard de son père, se tourna vers son grand-père pour lui demander à manger : ''papy, j'ai faim''. Le grand-père, content de voir que l'entraînement important qu'il faisait subir pour l'apprentissage du langage à son petit-fils commençait à vraiment marcher. Il lui apporta alors en récompense un énorme paquet de chocolaterie.

Au début, l'appétit monstrueuse du gamin lui causait plus de peur qu'autre chose, de plus, ça lui coûtait cher. Mais en voyant que le gamin ne prenait pas vraiment de poids, il continua à le nourrir ainsi, et le gamin était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur après un bon petit déjeuner, que son grand-père n'en était que plus heureux.

Et il demanda à son invité s'il avait bien dormi. Baddack répondit le plus simplement possible au vieil homme, et il continua à regarder son fils. Ce dernier mangeait goulûment des biscuits chocolatés, dont Baddack n'aurait pas dit non.

Puis d'un coup une image de sa femme lui apparut aussi claire que de l'eau. Tout en fixant Kakarot, il réalisa que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu. Il espérait qu'elle rentrerait vite. Sa femme lui manquait, elle lui manquait toujours. Encore plus lorsqu'il était en mission.

Il avait laissé Gine partir à la recherche de Raditz et des autres survivants saiyans, lui donnant rendez-vous sur la planète où ils avaient atterri en premier. Au début, ils avaient passé quelques semaines à réparer leur pods qui avaient subi quelques dégâts légers à cause des diverses créatures qui traînaient sur la planète.

Finalement, les deux saiyans s'étaient mit d'accord sur leur tâches, Baddack devait trouver leur dernier fils et l'entraîner, et s'il était possible trouver une planète sûre où ils pourraient se poser pendant quelques années. Sa femme devait trouver Raditz et le ramener et, s'il était possible de trouver d'autres survivants saiyans de les ramener eux aussi.

Il devrait en rester une poignée qui n'était pas revenus pour la fête, et puis, il en avait une dizaine qui avaient fui la planète en même temps que lui.

Enfin, le saiyan l'espérait vraiment, ce n'est pas qu'il nourrit un profond amour pour tous ses confrères, mais, s'ils étaient assez nombreux ils ne seraient pas de trop contre Freezer.

Le saiyan pensa alors à établir son nid, ici, sur Terre. Après tout, la planète semblait calme, les habitants ne devraient pas poser de problèmes, et en plus il lui faudrait rester un moment au calme pour arriver à maîtriser ses visions.

Pouvoir les commander quel que soit le moment serait pour lui un véritable avantage, il pourrait même affronter des adversaires qui lui sont supérieurs. Alors, autant rester ici.

Baddack souffla un coup, s'assit sur une des quelques chaises de la table et questionna Gohan :

-Dis-moi, t'aurais pas un endroit ou je pourrais rester pendant un moment ?

Le maître en arts martiaux terrien le regarda, et lui répondit en toute honnêteté :

-Oui, je pense que vous pourriez construire une petite maison dans la montagne, j'en possède une petite partie. Gohan pointe une petite plaine, derrière lui.

Baddack regarde à travers la fenêtre, ouais, ce devrait être suffisant pour construire un petit truc. Baddack avait toujours aimé retrouver sa maison et sa femme après ses missions, même s'il ne le montra pas au vieillard, il appréciait le geste.

Baddack mangea un bon gros paquet de gâteaux tout en regardant la parcelle de terrain que lui avait donné le vieil homme. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite forêt qui entourait son se mit au boulot en coupant des arbres, principalement du chêne.

Il y mit toute son âme, après tout, s'il devait rester sur Terre pour surveiller l'entraînement de son fils, autant qu'il soit bien installé. En moins d'une journée, trois quarts de sa maison étaient finis. Il coupait les rondins de bois et les installait rapidement en une sorte de gros carré de 180 mètres².

Il travaillait vite, mais c'était certainement l'esthétique de sa demeure qui le tracassait le plus, il dut visionner plusieurs plans (drastiquement opposés) mentalement une bonne dizaine de fois et finalement, il trouva la maison parfaite avec les matériaux à sa portée.

Sur la planète Végéta, il était bien plus dur de construire des belles maison, pourtant Baddack était connu pour son savoir faire, lorsqu'il prenait des courtes pauses de quelques semaines entres ses missions, il avait pour habitude de faire les plans de quelques maisons. C'était un peu lui qui avait construit la partie sud de la capital, et parfois les gens le saluaient pour ça, et non pas pour ses combats héroïques.

Il avait beau ne pas le montrer, ni même en parler, mais c'était sa passion de construire. Ironique quand on savait qu'il détruisait des villes entières à longueur de journée quand les saiyans étaient sous le joug de Freezer. Mais il aurait tout le loisir d'explorer cette planète si riche de matériaux sans avoir à la détruire.

Baddack finit le toit de sa maison juste avant le coucher du soleil, sous les yeux ébahis d'un Gohan médusé par autant de travail. Imaginez sa surprise, il part se balader avec son petit-fils adoptif et il revint le soir même, et voit une magnifique maison en bois de chêne de trois étages juste derrière sa petite bâtisse.

Désormais, c'était plus fort que de la surprise pour le pauvre Gohan, il voyait des choses de plus en plus extraordinaires du jour au lendemain, mais pourtant il était impressionné, non pas que l'homme ait déjà construit sa maison, vu sa puissance, mais que la maison en question soit juste sublime. Cette maison avait un air de chalet, il ne manquait qu'un peu de neige sur le toit et voilà de quoi faire rêver la plupart des architectes humains.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sous les rires d'un Baddack heureux pour la première fois depuis la destruction de sa planète, il ne se souvenait plus de son dernier fou rire. Le vieux Gohan avait tiré une figure tellement incroyable que le saiyan n'avait pu se retenir de rire, d'ailleurs pourquoi se serait-t-il retenu de rire ? Il mangea et rigola avec son hôte, et passa une bonne soirée.

Comment imaginer qu'un vieux comme lui soit aussi marrant, et pourtant il l'était à la plus grande surprise du saiyan. Avec l'aide d'un peu d'alcool terrien Baddack se lia d'amitié avec Gohan, et tout cela en moins d'un mois.

Le saiyan n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner à quel point cette humain était surprenant, ce dernier connaissait des choses sur le Ki que le saiyan ignorait totalement, et bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu le croire, une sorte de routine s'installa dans la vie de Baddack. Le premier et dernier jour de la semaine, il s'entraîne physiquement, et le reste de la semaine, il s'éveille aux arts du Ki.

Mais durant ses temps libres, il prit l'habitude de passer du temps avec son fils, il lui apprenait des choses élémentaires, comme la chasse et tout ce qui touchait à ce sujet.

C'était très rare qu'un saiyan, encore plus un homme s'occupe de son enfant, et surtout depuis l'arrivée de Freezer, qui envoyait les enfants sur une autres planète pour tuer le peuple afin de vendre la planète au plus offrant. Tellement rare que si sa planète natale existait toujours, son peuple se serait volontiers moqué de lui, il aurait été vu comme une bête de foire.

Mais ici, sur Terre, ça ne semblait pas être rare. Le saiyan s'était fait cet avis grâce aux différentes réactions de son hôte.

Puis le temps passa, tranquillement, il devait s'être écoulé quatre bons mois avant que Baddack ne réentende la voix de sa femme, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Gine avait découvert là où se trouvait Raditz, qui avait été balancé dans un camp d'entraînement forcé, où, torture et humiliation était pour lui monnaie courante. Selon sa femme, la quasi-totalité des soldats était des faibles. Gine était folle de rage et cela s'entendait plus que bien.

Ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour communiquer à l'aide des radio de secours des pods, Freezer ne pourraient jamais capter la fréquence, puisqu'ils avaient bidouillé le système de communication. De plus, essayer de capter une fréquence aussi lointaine coûterait beaucoup d'efforts et d'argent au tyran, donc, ils avaient jugé que c'était le moyen le plus simple et sûr pour communiquer.

Enfin, pour en revenir à Gine, elle se trouvait sur une planète glaciale, Freezer 23, au bord de l'espace contrôlé par le tyran. Certes, la planète était a une distance plus que raisonnable de la Terre, mais il fallait se montrer prudent et écourter la conversation.

Elle ne dit pas beaucoup au final, mais Gine avait posé des questions courtes et rapides allant à l'essentiel. Elle fut ravie de savoir que son dernier fils allait bien, et elle dit quelques mots simples pour les humains mais terriblement rare pour n'importe quel saiyan : ''Je t'aime''.

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas a laisser une critique en bas de page. Dédicace à FreeZy 83.


	3. Chapitre 3- Freezer 23 part 1

Salut, alors le chapitre que vous allez lire a été récrit, afin d'enlever le plus de faute possible. Le passage sur Freezer 23 à été séparé en deux partie, et je vous l'explique en pas de page. Une fois cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3- Freezer 23 part.1

Freezer 23 était une planète glaciale, couverte par la neige et par des différents camps militaires. C'était un point stratégique pour le tyran, il formait à la dure les nouveaux soldats, et plus particulièrement les faibles.

Si ces derniers parvenaient à survivre aux tortures et moqueries de ceux qui sont plus fort qu'eux, alors peut-être pourraient-ils servir de chair à canon ?

Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la catégorie de Raditz, ce dernier ne devait pas dépasser les 450 unités de combat, c'était faible, encore plus pour un saiyan. Mais c'était un gamin solide, pour qui les moqueries et autres saloperies du genre ne le blesserait pas tant que ça. Le fils de Baddack avait l'habitude de se faire maltraiter pas les autres saiyans, alors il devrait pouvoir tenir quelque temps.

Gine en était persuadée. Cette dernière désirait ardemment libérer son fils de ce lieu horrible et glauque, mais c'était d'elle qui tirait sa faiblesse. Oui, elle était loin d'être la plus forte, mais elle était largement au dessus de la moyenne en ce qui concernait l'intelligence et les rapports sociaux avec les autres. Parvenir à soigner des guerrier sanguinaires au sens de l'honneur aussi développé que leurs balafres, n'était pas chose aisée.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait était formée comme infirmière de combat, mais contrairement à son fils, elle était née avant l'arrivée de Freezer. Une époque où les enfants comme elle avait peut-être un avenir, certes, bien plus dur à vivre, mais elle avait eu une possibilité d'être respectée et appréciée pour ses talents de guérison par ses camarades.

Maintenant ? Ah non, seul la force pure avait de l'importance pour Freezer et son armée. Pour ça, Gine n'avait jamais pu supporter la vue de cet immonde être, qui parvenait a être rempli de vice et de laideur.

Enfin, elle avait cessé de communiquer avec Baddack pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement à la prise du camp d'entraînement des ''faibles''. C'était le seul camp à au moins dix kilomètres à la ronde, alors, elle s'était installée au pied d'un montagne, a deux cents mètres d'eux.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié sa puissance se situait aux alentours de 2000 unités, rien de bien fou, mais largement supérieure à la moyenne de la base qui selon elle ne dépassait pas les 800 unités. Elle avait toutes ses chances à condition d'établir un plan viable et de ne pas se retrouver dépassée par le nombre d'adversaires.

N'importe quel être vivant n'avait pas une endurance infinie, alors devoir se battre à long terme contre des adversaires plus nombreux, n'était pas une bonne idée. Vraiment. Elle se mit à examiner le camp, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait voir que le long grand mur gris, le seul moyen d'y pénétrer était de passer par la grande porte, enfin c'est ce que devait penser les soldats du lieu.

L'architecte du camp pensait certainement avoir réalisé son plan le plus abouti, foutaise. C'était très moyen, si l'on comparait ça à une construction de son saiyan à elle. Il y avait de quoi rire. Même ivre mort d'alcool, il aurait pu faire mieux. Gine aimait assister son homme dans ses entreprises, notamment lorsqu'il dessinait des bâtiments et camps militaires pour le Roi Végéta. La saiyanne avait alors pu tout comprendre sur l'architecture des camps de guerres. Il était déjà arrivé que Baddack ait donné des plans pour des conquêtes compliquées.

Malheureusement ça n'arrivera plus jamais, encore une chose de la faute du tyran. Putain, elle ne voulait que sa mort. Elle n'avait eu qu'à tuer que très peu de personnes pour une saiyanne, mais là, une envie de sang l'atteignit. Pour ce calmer, elle regarda leur camp ridicule.

Celui-ci était comparable aux châteaux saiyan du Moyen-Âge. Huit tours encastrées dans une muraille en pierre grise. Vu de l'extérieur, rien de bien incroyable, et il n'y avait qu'à creuser un tunnel bien en profondeur. Il avait fallu un moment à Gine pour savoir d'où venait l'odeur immonde qui remplissait l'air. Pas de doutes, ils brûlaient des cadavres toutes les huit heures. C'était l'endroit parfait.

Il ne suffirait que de creuser un tunnel derrière le tas de morts, la nuit. Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour aller flemmarder près des cadavres ? Sûrement personne, la nuit devait être le seul moment de calme, qui pourrait tenir un entraînement aussi important sans dormir ? Absolument personne. C'était le plan parfait, un trou, un tas de mort, la nuit.

Gine avait bien observé le camp depuis sa butte, et elle avait bien remarqué quelque chose. Ceux qui avaient des sentiments mourraient, rare étaient leurs survivants. Elle pouvait l'entendre aux cris d'incompréhension et de douleur, avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent.

Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Raditz allait abandonner son âme et devenir un fidèle soldat à la solde de ce saligaud de Freezer. Entendre leur cris le forceraient à se taire et rentrer dans le tas, tout en abandonnant son envie de vivre.

Le temps commençait à presser pour elle. La nuit tomberait bientôt, et elle pourra agir.

La montagne où elle se trouvait n'attirerait certainement pas le regard, et pour cause, c'était affreusement moche en comparaison du magnifique lac glacé, qui se trouvait totalement au nord de la base, alors qu'elle était vers le sud. La saiyanne regarda le lac pendant une heure, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, ce qui lui fit se souvenir de son plan.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Gine se mit au travail et détruisit un arbre afin de se faire une sorte de pelle qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour creuser ce tunnel. Elle estimait qui lui faudrait le faire en deux temps, ensuite elle pourrait éventuellement se reposer. Alors, elle n'aurait qu'à choper son gamin dans son sommeil, l'amener ici et trouver un moyen de faire passer Raditz pour mort.

Et tout en travaillant, elle se mit à avoir de plus en plus d'idées. Une simple et qui sera certainement la plus efficace, une fois qu'elle aura mit a l'abri son fils, elle pourra aller dans la base de données, menacer un des travailleurs et lui faire écrire que Raditz est mort des blessures contractées durant son entraînement.

Les gens de la base s'en foutrait et de même pour Freezer. Certes, son fils était un saiyan, mais c'était clairement le plus faible des survivants. C'était pour une fois un atout important. Un élément dont elle comptait beaucoup dans son plan. Qui voudrait d'un saiyan faible dans une armée, il ne serait qu'une blague pour les autres ; encore plus sur un champ de bataille.

Oh non, il ne parviendrait pas à faire grand-chose dans un lieu pareil, il ne pourrait pas compter sur sa puissance physique pour le sortir d'une situation compliquée. Cependant, son intelligence, si. Elle devrait lui apprendre la médecine. Après tout, il pourrait profiter de son expérience a ce propos.

Le petit soleil de Freezer 23 se levait et Gine avait du creuser un peu plus de 150 mètres, comme prévu. Malheureusement, elle dût s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises à cause de soldats qui venait se balader a l'extérieur du camp.

La saiyanne sortit de son tunnel pour se reposer et recommençait son opération la nuit suivante. La journée passa rapidement, elle s'endormit sans trop de difficulté, grandement aidée par la fatigue.

Et, lorsqu'elle se réveilla vers 17 heures, elle entendit les mêmes cris de douleurs de la part des soldats mourants, décidément, ils n'étaient même pas soignés, quand quand bien même s'ils étaient à la porte de la mort.

Ces hommes et femmes n'étaient pas forcément des soldats de formation, c'était pour la plupart des cas, des professeurs, des écrivains, ou plombiers. Ils venaient de planètes tout juste capturées par Freezer et ses hommes, ces derniers ne savant pas quoi faire des survivants les envoyaient s'entraîner pour servir l'armée, auprès de l'homme qui avait détruit leur planète et tué la plupart de la population.

Freezer s'amusait, se délectait de la réaction de tous ses gens lorsqu'il leur faisait comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire face à son immense puissance. Un être vicieux, sale et dénué du moindre sens de l'honneur, voila une bonne définition pour Freezer. Pensa Gine.

Ses pensées firent passer le reste de la journée rapidement, et la nuit retomba. La saiyanne se remit au boulot, et elle finit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Elle pouvait sentir, grâce à son odorat super développé de saiyanne, l'odeur de pourriture évidente au dessus d'elle. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres et elle pourra pénétrer à l'intérieur du camps.

Elle se hâta de finir son tunnel, grâce à ses efforts elle réussit même à finir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Le sol de la planète était clairement dur à pelleter, même pour une saiyanne comme elle, de telles conditions n'étaient pas faciles à vivre. Gine avait bien évidemment connu pire, mais d'habitude, les saiyans étaient habitués à vivre dans une chaleur intense.

Il n'était pas rare d'être envoyé en mission sur des planètes glacées, mais bon, généralement ce n'était pas ce que les saiyans aimaient le plus. De plus, les saiyans combattaient en commando de quatre ou cinq guerriers, question d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler au bout de plusieurs semaines de combat.

Soudain Gine réalisa qu'elle était tout près de sa cible. C'était fini, elle se retrouvait qu'à un petit mètre de sa cible. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir roupiller un coup, puis, elle pourrait aller sauver son fils. Le soleil se levait lorsqu'elle sortit du tunnel.

La prudence et la patience était de mise pour libérer Raditz. Elle aurait pu creuser son tunnel en moins de cinq minutes, mais les scouter l'aurait repérée quasi-immédiatement, donc Gine a du prendre son mal en patience. La saiyanne n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le soleil se couche et elle pourra passer à l'action. Et c'est qu'elle fit, elle attendit. Rien de nouveau, toujours des cris de douleurs, qui ne cessaient jamais, au grand jamais. Tous ses hurlements ne firent que rendre l'attente interminable.

Comment s'endormir paisiblement avec autant de bruit ? Gine avait beau avoir un passé d'infirmière, les saiyansse montraient toujours digne dans leur souffrance. Les cris de douleur n'avaient lieu que dans leurs dernières secondes, juste avant leurs morts. Ici, ils hurlaient à la mort dès que possible. Au début, la saiyanne compatissait pour ces hommes qui souffraient, désormais elle souhaitait ardemment qu'ils se la ferment. Devoir réduire sa puissance au minimum était déjà frustrant, mais ne pas pouvoir dormir l'était encore plus. C'était dans cet état mental qu'elle était lorsqu'elle alla dans son tunnel. La nuit glaciale de la planète l'accompagnant.

Elle parcourut discrètement les deux-cent mètres, et empoigna sa pelle pour creuser vers le haut. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour le faire, et elle grimpa simplement à la surface. L'intérieur de la base était aussi triste que son aspect extérieur, et c'était terriblement impressionnant. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Gine n'en avait aucune idée, et pourtant elle aurait bien voulu le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour l'expliquer à Baddack.

La saiyanne observa la base sérieusement et griffonna un grossier plan dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Peut-être que c'était trop coûteux pour Freezer ? Ma foi, veiller au bien être de ses soldats n'a jamais été une priorité pour lui.

Gine rapporta son attention sur le croquis. Elle se trouvait tout en haut, à gauche.À sa droite, le centre de communication.À dix mètres vers le sud, l'armurerie. Tout au centre de la base, il n'y avait que des chambres d'entraînement, autrement dit, le lieu où on torturait son fils.

Enfin, la saiyanne souffla un coup, baissa son énergie et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre de communication, où elle trouverait le moyen d'effacer l'existence de Raditz auprès de l'armée de Freezer. Elle atteint rapidement le dit lieu, Gine n'avait eu qu'à esquiver quelques soldats bourrés qui discutaient de sujets qui la dépassaient un peu. Le bâtiment n'était pas bien grand, en forme de carré. Elle observa discrètement les alentours et rentra par une fenêtre ouverte.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce étrangement lumineuse, où il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un tas de papier et un bureau. Les documents n'avait rien d'incroyable, que des trucs administratifs. Elle ouvrit alors la porte, et, toucha quelque chose de dur. Chose qu'elle identifia très vite comme un homme, sûrement le propriétaire du bureau vu sa figure. Ce dernier était habillé de vêtement simple, et large, surprenant vu qu'il était maigre. Il ressemblait à un drapeau.

Alors Gine ne put s'empêcher de rire, sous le regard ahuri de l'homme. Il beuglait des ''Qui êtes-vous'' ''Que faites-vous la ?'', une personne stupide visiblement. C'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'elle était une saiyanne, et pourtant elle a du le ramasser sur le sol et le menacer pour qu'il se taise.

Au vu de son regard, Gine comprit qu'elle n'aurait même pas besoin de lui faire du mal pour qu'il balance tout. Son regard le trahissait. Elle lui jeta un regard noir terrifiant pour le mettre en condition, et elle murmura dans son oreille un sobre '' où est le patron ici ?''

Le pauvre être se contracta sous l'effet de la peur, et bafouilla un ''il est juste derrière vous, dans la pièce près des appareil''. Sérieusement, c'en était trop simple. Elle le relâcha et partit sans lui adresser le moindre regard, mais elle murmura en sortant un ''pauvre lâche''. Le pauvre homme renifla bruyamment et ferma la porte derrière lui, en espérant que la folle qui l'avait agressé ne reviendrait pas.

Quelle folie de vouloir s'attaquer a son supérieur hiérarchique, lui qui était si puissant. Pour quel raison peut-on venir ici ? Pour mourir. Pensa-t-il, certain que son boss tuerait la femme. L'énergumène envoya un message à son patron, lui prévenant de l'arrivée imminente de Gine.

Eh bien, trouver la pièce n'était pas vraiment dur, elle était suffisamment grande pour créer un contraste avec tout le reste du bâtiment, qui d'ailleurs en passant, était complètement vide. La saiyanne resta quelques secondes devant la porte, respira un bon coup pour se préparer à un combat.

Longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu, plus de 2 ans. Elle et Baddack avaient été coincés sur une planète peu hospitalière, avant qu'il ne parte sur Terre, et qu'elle n'aille au secours de leurs fils. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était parti récupérer Raditz. Enfin, elle sortit de ses pensées, respira un bon coup ,et elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, un peu comme l'avait fait Baddack lorsque Freezer avait détruit leur planète.

Aussi vite qu'elle ouvrit la porte, le patron lui enfonça son poing dans la figure. Ce n'était pas rien. Gine n'avait pas été surprise, après tout c'est une base de l'armée. Et l'homme tenta une nouvelle fois de la toucher, un sourire au visage pouvait montrer sa confiance en lui. Il avait de la force, il fallait le concéder. Mais aucune intelligence visiblement, il tenta d'attaquer au ventre et au visage, révélant un schéma très simple a contrer. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, en toute simplicité, son adversaire tenta vainement de se battre.

Il était plus fort et endurant que la saiyanne, cet homme devait avoir au bas mot 3000 unités. Pendant qu'elle le neutralisait, elle analysa le physique de son adversaire. Il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt dix, la peau grise, une musculature imposante, et une armure de combat renforcé. Cette armure ressemblait étrangement à celle de Baddack, seulement, l'armure de son adversaire était noir et rouge. Mais le détail qui était le plus incroyable était ses yeux d'une couleur rouge sang, semblable à son armure. Décidément cet endroit était truffé de personnes bizarres, pensa Gine.

Cette dernière continua à matraquer son adversaire pendant un bon quart d'heure, le laissant tomber par terre, sonné. Qui pourrait tenir debout après ça ? Alors, sûre de son fait, elle commença à rassembler de l'énergie dans sa paume jusqu'à en obtenir une quantité suffisante pour tuer l'alien gris. C'est alors que ce dernier a terre se releva vivement et mit une droite à la saiyanne, qui tomba à la renverse sous un coup bien plus puissant qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

C'était dans un état de confusion totale qu'elle tomba. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était pourtant bien affaibli, n'importe qui aurait pu l'assurer. Bon sang, elle s'était crevée à condenser son énergie qui aurait pu lui permettre de remporter ce duel, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'utiliser. Pathétique, elle s'était vraiment ramollie ces deux dernières années, elle allait lui montrait ce que valait un saiyan enragé.

Gine se releva, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa joue et s'élança vers son adversaire. L'alien se tenait prêt à balancer son poing directement sur l'impudente qui avait osé lui faire poser le genou a terre. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais, toutefois, il reçut un coup surprise dans les côtes. C'était allé trop vite pour lui, bien trop vite. La saiyanne avait pivoté sur elle même, comme pour faire une roulette, surprenant son adversaire.

Il se retrouvait terriblement découvert au niveau des côtes, fallait-t-il dire pourquoi c'était une mauvaise chose ? Il avait été trop sûr de lui, et il le regretta immédiatement, mordant sa langue sous la douleur. Quel idiot, il avait puisé toute sa force dans ce dernier coup, en espérant la toucher, baissant ses défenses à son minimum.

Gine vît l'homme s'écrouler d'un coup, vers l'avant. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle rassembla le plus de puissance aussi vite qu'elle put. Une orbe de couleur mauve nuit fonça alors sur l'homme. Néanmoins, Gine ne pouvait pas faire exploser le lieu avec elle, tous les documents importants se trouvaient ici. Alors, elle décida de faire une sorte de Ki brûlant, qui enflammait littéralement toute personne. Elle décida alors d'appeler sobrement sa technique ''Murasakiiro no honō '' (traduction du japonais = Flamme pourpre (Merci Google Traduction)). Elle ne chercha pas à observer l'alien carbonisé, qui bien évidemment ne trouvera rien à redire.

Le reste du bureau, qui parvenait encore à tenir débout, avait de la gueule. Une sorte d'ordinateur était tranquillement installé juste à côté d'un verre d'alcool. Gine s'assit simplement sur le fauteuil, qui d'ailleurs en passant était très confortable. Elle n'eut qu'à fouiller dans les dossiers pour trouver son bonheur, la fiche de tous les soldats du camp. Elle chercha paisiblement le nom de Raditz avant de le trouver. Quelques petites rectifications sur la feuille virtuelle et son fils serait ''mort'', les petites modification ont vite était effectuées. Elle était fière d'elle, ce n'avait pas été simple mais elle y était parvenue. Le plus simple était donc à faire.

Gine savait désormais où elle devait aller pour trouver Raditz, dans les salles ''d'entraînement''.

–-

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, ça fait plaisir. N'hésiter pas a poster un commentaire. Question/ Réponse et autre blabla :

Concernant la durée de la fic, je ne sais pas vraiment lorsque je vais m'arrêter. Le plus important est de finir l'arc Freezer, et je verrais si je fais l'arc Cell (probablement), cependant, l'arc Buu n'est clairement pas envisagé (tout simplement car c'est l'arc le plus moyen de Dragon Ball, et qu'il est compliqué de se projeté aussi loin dans le futur avec cette Fic).

Alors si j'ai séparer le chapitre en deux c'est car… Je voulais faire un petit chapitre du point de vue de Raditz.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions ou autres, laissez votre review. Et sinon je vous dit a dimanche prochain, où Mercredi pour le nouveau chapitre. Allez à plus !


	4. Chapter 4- Freezer 23 part 2

Salut à tous, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre, car je ne pourrait pas le faire ce week-end. Alors c'est cadeau. De plus, j'ai été suffisamment inspiré pour pondre un chapitre bien plus long que lui. (Le prochain est d'environ 4200 mots). Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Freezer 23 part.2

-Alors gamin, on n'est pas foutu de supporter la douleur ? Ah ah ah ! Augmente le rythme sinon j'envoie encore plus de créature. Disait un alien a la peau verte, le visage ferme, couvert d'écaille. Seul ses petit yeux noir ce démarque de son visage, puisqu'il n'avait ni sourcil, ni nez. Lui donnant un air sournois et vicieux. De plus, il se tenait toujours dans les gradins, a au moins dix mètres au dessus de lui. Raditz avait bien comprit la symbolique, cette enfoiré ne voulait pas marcher sur la même terre que lui.

Il effrayer profondément Raditz, qui paniquer toujours lorsqu'il apercevait. Il y avait bien une raison a tout cela, l'homme était profondément violent et mauvais en sa présence, l'insultant constamment de lâche, ou de faible. Raditz le faible, voilà un surnom qui lui collerait toute sa vie.

Malgré tout ses efforts il ne parvenait pas a s'améliorer, du moins pas pour son bourreau. Il devait appeler cette être infâme ''Maître'' s'il ne voulait pas recevoir des hématomes sur tous son corps. Raditz le détestait profondément, et pourtant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le supporter, sans avoir son mot a dire. Ici, ouvrir sa gueule n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas.

Le dernier qui avait eu cette idée était Keyo, un vieil homme réduit a travailler dans l'armée du seigneur Freezer, tous ça car il possédait des informations basique sur la médecine. L'homme en avait marre de voir les gens souffrir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir les soignés, et on lui répondait toujours qu'il fallait les laisser souffrir pour qu'ils apprennent de leur erreur.

Alors après un nouveau jour de travail forcé, payé uniquement par un bol de soupe immonde, il décida de se rebeller. Il tenta de soulever les anciens et nouveaux venues, sans succès. Quand bien même son discours étaient motivant, personne n'osait se rebeller face aux immonde condition de vie qu'était les leurs.

Les soldats l'ont tué, puis l'on exhibé sur la place publique pendant des jours, pour l'exemple disaient-ils. Le médecin avait été une personnes agréable et assez gentille avec lui, probablement car il était jeune.

Raditz avait montré aux autres que l'exécution ne l'avait pas choqué, mais la réalité était tout le contraire. Le vieil homme avait été froidement tué, tout ça car il n'avait pas pu se taire. Les saiyans tué bien des peuples, mais ils faisaient en sorte que leurs ennemis ait l'honneur intacte s'ils s'étaient bien combattu et avaient apporté un défi aux saiyan.

Le garçon accéléra le rythme comme lui avait dit son insupportable supérieur. Il avait toujours autant de mal pour tuer les saibaman, mais ceux-ci était faible, dans les 400 unités. Leur utilisation était fréquente dans l'armée de Freezer.

Les faibles devaient se les coltiner et les vaincre quelqu'un soit le prix a payer, que ce soit un bras ou une jambe. Faire montre de faiblesse, c'était signé son arrêt de mort.

Les soldats d'élites, eux, n'avaient logiquement aucune difficulté a les tuer. Ils y avaient toujours eu une sorte d'animosité entres les classes sociales saiyans. Maintenant elle n'avait plus tellement lieu d'être.

Raditz tua le dernier saibaman d'un violent coup de coude dans la nuque, tuant sur le coup son adversaire. Il se tourna alors vers son ''maître'' Et il lui dit le plus froidement possible :

-Je suis prêt Maître, vous pouvez envoyé la suite.

-Ah mon cher Raditz, au vu de ton optimisme, je t'envoie des chien errant de Freezer 14. Amuse toi bien…

Une colère sourde s'installa dans la l'esprit a Raditz. Il était fatigué, a moitié nu, son armure dévaster par les chocs et dégâts. Et voila qu'il le donnait en pâture aux monstre de Freezer 14.

Du sang coulait de son bras gauche, et s'écouler sur le sol glacial de la salle d'entraînement. Même constat pour sa jambe droite. Le sang formait un petit dessin sur le sol de la salle, en forme évidente de rond.

Quand bien même il serait plus fort que les chiens, il allait souffrir, terriblement souffrir. Mais tous ses espoirs disparurent lorsque des bêtes sortirent de derrière le mur. Malédiction, s'était bien trop puissant pour lui. Il était parvenu a augmenté sa puissance a 500 unités, mais ses créature issue de la démonique Freezer 14 ne l'épargnerait certainement pas. Il essuya la transpiration qui lui coulait du front, et leur fit face, dans le but de les analyser.

Les bêtes ressemblait trait pour trait a des loups saiyan, de longue rayures noir couvrait un pelage brun. Il avait peur de telle bête, comment ne pas paniqué devant leur regard assoiffé de sang et leur posture agressive ?

Tout en haut de lui, son ''Maître'',Sear, se délectait de la situation, quelle plaisir de le voir effrayé. Un vrai délice pour lui, mais ce serait encore mieux avec une touche de désespoir. Son jeune ''élève'', était si faible. Alors il toussa un bon coup, et cria dans toute la salle :

-Alors tu as peur Raditz le faible, comme tous ses faibles de saiyan. J'en suis mort de rire. (il marqua une pause de quelque seconde) Oh, j'allais oublier de te prévenir, ses créatures ont une puissance de 800 unités de combat.

La peur tétanisa Raditz, ses jambes meurtrit tremblait désormais. Il allait mourir ici, sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Il resterait pour toujours la honte des saiyans, sans parler de son père et de sa mère. Il se souviendrait toujours du regard de son père. Il était une déception, a laquelle il ne prenait aucunement attention. Pourquoi la vie se montrait-elle si mauvaise avec lui, pourquoi lui arrachait sa seule maison ? Pourquoi lui arrachait ses seuls amis ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi une météorite avait percuté sa planète ? pourquoi personne n'avait fui de la planète ?

Il ne savait pas et ne le saurait jamais car il allait mourir ici. Sa courte vie n'étant qu'une successions d'échec, sans le moindre coup d'éclat. Il aurait pu se faire respecter de ses camarades, se faire aimer par son père, où encore être un modèle pour son frère. Mais non, il ne serait rien de ça s'il clamsait ici, sur une misérable planète pour les faibles dans son genre.

Le désespoir l'emplit complètement, puis ce fut au paroxysme du désespoir qu'il atteint la rage et la haine. Il tuerait les chiens et leur salopard de maître. Il se le jura, et tout devint noir durant quelque seconde. Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit, en libérant toute son énergie.

De son côté Sear paniquait. Son scout se mettait a déconner, ce n'était pas possible. Les faibles 500 unités du gosse se transformèrent en 800, puis à 1200 et elles stagnèrent. Le laissant face a face avec un Raditz violent qui réduisait littéralement en morceaux les chiens de Freezer 14.

La puissance des coups et la rage qu'il mettait terrorisa Sear. Il devait tuer le gamin et vite. Alors que le jeune saiyan achevait le dernier chien en lui tordant le coup, l'homme descendait vers lui, tout en chargeant une attaque de Ki la plus puissante qu'il pu. Le gamin égalait presque sa puissance, il ne pouvait pas le laisser le dépassait si rapidement puis le tuer.

Oh ça non, il ne lui permettrait pas, au grand jamais. Il leva la main avec tout sa puissance et lança de toutes ses force sa techniques '' Ball of Fire !'' cria il. Un épais nuage de fumée remplit toute la salle. Sear heureux de voir ses efforts porter ses fruits éclata de rire tout en regardant la fumée remplir la salle. Puis soudain un poing fin et agile lui rencontra son menton.

Raditz crut être mort pendant un instant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux. La boule d'énergie devait être a dix ou vingt centimètre de lui, puis il entendit un explosion et plus rien. Il rouvrit les yeux quelque seconde plus tard. Une énorme surprise lui éclata au visage, et quel surprise.

Sa mère, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille, tenait de sa main gauche son effroyable bourreau, et de sa main droite elle le tapait de toute ses forces. Le corps de Sear bougeait dans tous les sens, mais ce dernier ne respirait plus. Il était mort. Même Raditz qui était éloigné du cadavre pouvait le comprendre. Gine relâcha alors le corps inerte du salopard qui avait fait du mal a son fils.

Sa mère l'avait libérer du joug de Sear. Oh ce qu'il pouvait être heureux, il courait a toute vitesse vers sa mère, écartant les bras afin lui faire un câlin. A ce moment là, il n'en avait rien a faire des coutumes saiyannes, comme ne pas montrer son affection en publique.

Il lui sauta dessus aussi vite qu'il arriva a sa hauteur. Surprenant Gine, enfin pas tant que ça, mais quand-même. Son fils avait toujours respecté les coutumes saiyans, ce qu'il avait du vivre était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

De son côté Raditz était fou de joie de la revoir. Il avait les larmes aux yeux pour pleins de choses, il était parvenu a se dépassé, son tyran était mort, et surtout sa mère était en vie, dans ses bras.

Comme elle lui avait manqué, comme il avait été triste d'apprendre la destruction de sa planète ; il n'avait plus sourit de bonheur depuis ce jours là. Mais là, un véritable sourire de joie illuminer son cœur et son visage. Il ne se pria pas pour le dire a sa mère, il se fichait bien de se qu'on pourrait lui dire au niveau de son comportement, il était heureux.

-Comme je suis content que tu sois là.

Sa mère surprise qu'il ait besoins de le dire, le réconforta, et lui répondit

-Moi aussi. Mais il faut qu'on parte, d'accord ? On n'est pas en sécurité ici.

Raditz regarda sa mère, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas en sécurité ici, alors il releva la tête et suivit sa mère dans l'obscurité de la pièce. L'enfant ne voulait plus jamais voir cette endroit de sa vie, et il souhaiter même le détruire. Cette endroit symbolise toute la perversion de l'armée de Freezer.

Il était derrière elle, et la suivait. Il passa au dessus du cadavre de Sear et regarda Gine ouvrir la porte.

L'horrible être qui lui avait servi d'enseignant le dégouttait profondément, il l'avait toujours montré, sans jamais le dire. Raditz laissa traîner son pied sur la figure de l'alien, tout en l'insultant allégrement, sous le regard outrée de sa mère. Elle lui avait fait signe de se taire et pourtant il n'en avait que faire. Alors sa mère attendit une minute qui dura longuement, et son fils se décida a s'arrêter et a la suivre.

Il était Libre, il pouvait partir d'ici avec sa mère pour aller où qu'elle aille. Pensait-il en sortant de là. Oui il était libre. Enfin.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au spatiaux port se déroula vite, il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin, personnes n'était dehors. Qui sortirait dehors avec un temps pareil et a une heure aussi tardive ?

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur cible, sa mère lui donna un papier avec les coordonnées de la planète Terre, là ou était son père et son frère.

-Prend le papier et marque les coordonnées, moi je vais rejoindre mon vaisseau, de l'autre côté de la base. Part avant moi, on se retrouvera sur Terre.

Le fils prit les ordres au pied de la lettre et fit tout ce qui était technique, afin de faire décoller son pod. Il y parvient, laissant sa mère seule sur Freezer 23. Il savait que sa mère ne craignait rien ici, vu sa puissance comparé a celle de ses possible adversaires. Il partit le cœur léger, la bonne humeur le complétant.

Gine, elle attendit que son fils parte avant d'aller vers son propre pod. Quel lieu horrible tout de même, tout ici ne transpirer que la douleur et le malheureux. Elle pourrait faire brûler l'endroit, surtout là ou dormait les soldats de métiers, ceux qui terrorisaient les autres. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Une boule de Ki violet de la taille d'un ballon alla se fracasser et exploser contre la caserne des soldats, brûlant tout ce qu'elle croisait. Un éparse feu violet envahissant

Gine ne jeta même pas un regard a son œuvre, préférant partir d'ici. Elle monta dans son pod en entendant des cris de douleurs, et aussi de joie. Les pauvres gens fuyaient vers le spatiaux port, laissant les soldat, seul face au feu. Une fois les coordonnées de la Terre inscrites elle partit de là.

Son pod partant de Freezer 23, laissant une base adverse enflammées.

-–-

Eh bien, vous voila a la fin du chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aura satisfait. Je suppute que ce chapitre est le plus sombre que j'ai écrit, comparé au suivant. Celui-la, sera bien plus calme et long que celui-ci.

Concernant le personnage de Gine, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Puisqu'on n'en sait pas forcement beaucoup sur elle, j'ai décidé de prendre son personnage et de le faire a ma sauce.

Pour répondre a ta review _Mayonnaise du Turfu_ , je comprend tout a fait que mon style soit par moment… lourd. Alors j'ai fait quelque effort sur ce chapitre. Après pour les dialogues, je ne suis pas non plus ultra a l'aise l'a dessus, mais bon, j'ai fait quelques ligne de dialogues dans le prochain chapitre.

Du moins s'apprécie vraiment que tu suives cette histoire. L'idée m'est venu alors que j'avais deux trois heures a tuer entre les cours. Je penses mener mon histoire a terme, m'écartant un peu plus du canon, avec quelque choix… amusant.

Si l'histoire que je narre te plaît, n'hésite pas a aller voir la fanfic ''paternité'' sur le site l'union sacrée , c'est l'une des meilleurs. De plus, l'histoire c'est récemment terminer, alors tu peut foncer !

Je mettrais de temps en temps des infos sur la puissance des personnages, voici le premier tableau :

-Baddack, 12 000

-Raditz, 500 normal. De 1200 à 1500 s'il s'énerve.

-Gine, 2800.

-Papy Gohan, un peu plus de 100

-Kakarot, entre 20 et 30.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions, ou des avis n'hésitez pas a poster votre review. J'y répondrais volontiers.


	5. Chapter 5- Et le temps passe

Chapitre 5- La paix fait passer le temps

Salut a tous ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (très long= 4200 mot). J'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire, donc je pense que le prochain chapitre sera bientôt prêt, une semaine ou deux peut-être.

Ce devait faire trois bons mois que Baddack était arrivé sur Terre, et en toute honnêteté, il n'avait toujours pas trouver le temps de s'ennuyé. Il s'était demandé pourquoi au début, mais finalement plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait heureux ici. Le mont Paozu était un lieu franchement agréable a vivre. Baddack ne dirait pas le contraire, s'il était encore ici c'est aussi a cause de ça. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas au vieil Gohan. Les montagnes, le paysage plus globalement, impressionnait le saiyan. Pas au début évidement, seulement après avoir regarder cet endroit pendant longtemps il s'était mit a l'aimer. D'habitude un saiyan de pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer un endroit puisqu'il pouvait le voir se faire détruire sous ses yeux par la guerre. Ensuite lorsqu'il partait en mission pour ce chien de Freezer, il ne pouvait pas là aussi s'habituer et apprécier un endroit. C'était logique après tout, s'il l'on va quelque part pour tout détruire on ne peut se mettre a aimer un endroit.

Le saiyan écarta vivement ses pensées, il était en train de méditer, et non pas de ruminer son passé.

La méditation le calmait la plupart du temps, il aimait comparé ça a de l'eau brûlante. Lorsqu'on rentre dedans on a mal et on veut a tout prix en sortir, mais une fois que l'on est vraiment dedans, on veut y rester.

Baddack se racla la gorge et respira un bon coup, pensant a tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Son fils, les animaux qui se baladait dans le bois, derrière sa maison, et puis le vieillard. Gohan fut surprit que l'énergie la plus importante soit celle du maître en art martiaux, bien sur s'il en oublier sa présence.

En y repensant, Le vieil Gohan était dans une forme olympique. Il parvenait a enseigné les arts martiaux Terrien à Baddack, et en plus, il réussissait toujours a s'occuper d'un Gôku super actif. Le vieillard était très fier de lui, mais il ne le montrer pas le moins du monde. Pourtant ça sautait au yeux dès le premier regard. On voyait, s'il l'on regardait vraiment, une personne vivant une seconde jeunesse. Un gars qui a l'air calme, mais qui est en réalité bien plus occupé qu'il n'en a l'air.

Et concernant son fils, Baddack ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. C'était un enfant désormais, il pouvait marcher et parler sans la moindre difficulté. Et malgré tout cela, Gohan ne voulait pas le laisser l'entraîner. Le saiyan avait lâché prise a ce sujet, il savait que ce n'était pas dans les coutumes du vieillard. Enfin, son fils n'était clairement pas comme tous les autres gosse saiyan que Baddack avait pu voir ou croiser dans sa vie. Kakarot dansait, joué, et surtout aider les bêtes et insectes blessé qu'il croisé. Ça a choquer son père, comment ne pas l'être ? La quasi-totalité des gamins saiyans qu'il connaissait prenait du plaisir a tuer. Son fils lui s'amusait a sauver des vies.

Tellement surprenant, tellement saisissant, tellement incroyable. C'était un spectacle que Baddack ne pensait jamais voir, au grand jamais. Et pourtant il le voyait couramment. Ce petit ressemblait totalement a sa mère. Il a la même gentillesse dans le regard, le même courage, et surtout la même générosité. La similitude était si proche, que Baddack avait l'impression de voir une part de sa femme dans l'enfant.

Puis le père de Kakarot retourna a ses méditations, il se sentait si bien a ce moment là. S'il le pouvait, il aurait souhaiter être constamment dans un tel état. Ce sentiment de paix et de plénitude l'inondait pleinement. Et il ne se noyait pas, c'était même le contraire, il nageait paisiblement dans une eau ou l'oxygène était Roi. Un sentiment de liberté s'entremêle avec cet paix, plongeant le saiyan dans un bonheur continue. Seul une des ses terribles visions pourraient l'en sortir.

Ses visions, qu'il parvenait a refréner par moment, lui disait, ou lui montrait que partir de la terre était le pire choix possible. Le saiyan n'en avait pas envie le moins du monde, il pensait ne plus retrouver ce sentiment de tranquillité s'il partait. Il pensait clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose ici qui pourrait l'aidait à refaire sa vie. Mais rien n'était parfait pour le moment, il lui manquait sa femme et son premier fils, Raditz. Ensuite, il tuera Freezer et ses sbires, il vengera son peuple et il en profitera pour libérer définitivement son esprit.

Malgré la liberté physique, son esprit restait enfermé par la haine. Certes en partie, mais il lui faut tuer le tyran. Cet planète cachait quelque chose qui pourrait l'aidait a annihiler l'existence du monstre.

Alors il ce mit a fouiller partout sur la planète. Et ne trouva rien. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de chercher, d'essayer de comprendre la population voir si elle savait quelque chose.

Baddack ne comprenait rien a la société humaine, absolument rien. Si on comparait les deux espèces, Saiyan et Humain, tous les différenciés, et pourtant les deux ne voulait que du pouvoir. Et la quête de pouvoir rimait souvent avec les guerres. Les terriens étaient particulièrement imaginatif dans ce domaine, et il devait bien l'admettre, ils étaient plus fort pour tuer les autres -dans l'imaginatif- que lui.

Puis l'énergie de son fils se démarqua vivement. Ses pensées retournèrent alors sur lui. Kakarot était trop faible, a son âge la plupart des gamins tournait autour des 400 unité puissance était assez risible si on la comparé a celle des autres gamins saiyans. Enfin, vu qu'ils étaient tous morts, Kakarot n'aura pas grand-chose a craindre au niveau des moqueries, alors que Raditz lui…

Ce devait faire des mois qu'il méditait durant des heures, chaque jour. Et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à lui depuis la naissance de Kakarot et le jour de la destruction de la planète Végéta. Il en avait, honte, depuis sa naissance. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance , notamment car il était plus faible que les autres gamins. Quel père pourrait en être fier ? Il était celui qui avait humilié les plus fort de naissance en montant les classes sociales comme s'il s'agissait d'escalier. Son seul échec dans sa vie fut son fils. Un faible, lâche, moqué par ses compatriotes. Oh a quel point il s'en voulait intérieurement, il ne le dirait jamais a son fils, et sûrement jamais a Gine. Mais il s'en veut a plus profond de lui même.

Kakarot était un saiyan faible lui aussi, mais il tuera Freezer dans le futur. L'idée de s'occuper de ses deux fils virent envahir son esprit, une image des deux auprès de lui, lui firent prendre conscience de ses défauts, il s'était toujours mentit a ce sujet, sans jamais l'admettre. Il avait été un mauvais père, il avait été ignoble auprès de Raditz. Sa honte envers lui le forçaient inconsciemment à l'ignorer ou a se moquer de lui, dans le meilleur des cas. Mais Raditz était suffisament jeune pour oublier, et s'il prenait soins de lui, l'entraîner, et rester auprès de lui et de son frère. Pourraient-ils devenir plus fort ? Plus heureux ?

Baddack se concentra le plus possible, essayant d'avoir une vision du futur. Rien ne vint.

Qu'importe ! Il passera du temps avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec sa femme à son retour.

Ah ce qu'il pouvait attendre son retour, encore deux mois avant son retour. Son visage lui manquait, la solitude du a son absence lui était dur a tenir.

Pour se changer les idées il partit manger, il avait prit l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner pendant le lever du soleil. Le soleil le subjugué par sa beauté, l'environnement végétal du mont Paozu conforté cette sensation de bien être. Les rayons du soleil traversant les nuages, avant de l'atteindre, rendait se moment tout a fait banal, absolument incroyable par sa splendeur.

Ensuite après s'être repus, il allait chez Gohan au alentour de midi, afin de s'entraîner au technique humaines. Ce que le vieillard appelait ''des arts martiaux''.

* * *

Puis, après le repas, il s'entraîner au maniement du Ki, afin de crée de nouvelle technique. Il ne pouvait le nier, il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Et celle qu'il avait n'était pas non plus des plus impressionnantes. Il essayait de le faire le plus sérieusement possible, même s'il était bien plus concentré pour maîtriser ses visions.

Et le temps passa rapidement comme ça, un jour, puis une semaines, et un mois s'écoula. Toujours la même routine, Kakarot grandissait, Gohan vieillissait, et Baddack s'intégrait paisiblement dans la vie du vieil homme et son fils.

Tous les matins, à 7 heure, il partait courir dans la montagne. Ce n'était rien de bien impressionnant, mais ça le réveillé, puis il rentrer chez lui et continuer sa vie. Le calme absolu. Le saiyan n'avait plus vécu de situation pareille depuis bien longtemps, peut-être que sa vie n'a jamais été aussi paisible. Et il en était réellement satisfait, le combat lui manquait bien évidement, mais pas autant que ça. Cette addiction du combat et de la guerre s'estompait très lentement, mais petit a petit, il n'avait plus aussi mal.

Tout ce que Baddack désirait maintenant, c'était sa femme a ses côtés. Alors il patienta un petit moment, répétant la même routine jusqu'au retour de Gine.

Le temps avait passé, s'il avait bien compté, ce qui était le cas, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle arrivait sur Terre.

Lorsqu'il vu deux pods atterrir a une poignées de kilomètre de chez lui, il fut heureux. Bon, les humains n'habitaient pas la région, a au moins dix kilomètre a la ronde, ils ne verraient donc rien de cela. Puis leur ignorance de l'univers qui les entouraient, leur forceraient a croire a des petites météorites. Normalement. Pensait-il alors que les pods descendait irrémédiablement vers le sol montagneux.

Les deux pods s'écrasèrent dans la vaste foret du mont Paozu, tout en bas de la montagne. Il avait demandé au vieil Gohan de surveillé son fils pendant quelque heures, au mieux, avant de partir a la recherche de sa femme et de Raditz.

Et lorsqu'il arriva, il les a vu, et un sourire de joie illumina son visage. Il alla rejoindre sa femme, oubliant complètement son fils aîné au passage. Encore une mauvaise attitude a rectifié. Il se jura d'aller le voir juste après enlacé sa femme.

Raditz avait l'habitude d'un tel comportement a son égard, encore plus venant de son père, l'homme le plus fier au monde, juste derrière le Roi et son stupide prince. Mais ce qu'il aperçut l'étonna tau plus au point. L'homme froid qu'était son père fondait de joie à la vu de Gine.

Cependant, Raditz ne pu s'empêcher de s'énerver. Ce devait faire combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Deux ans, au bas mot. Et pourtant, pas même un regard, rien. Pas un sourire a son encontre. Il lui en voulait. Pourquoi son père le détestait tant ? Parce qu'il était faible ? S'il pouvait savoir a quel point il lui en voulait, il en serait terrifié. La même rage qu'il ressentit sur Freezer 23 vint le retrouver. Avant même de réellement s'énerver, un main se posa sur sa chevelure. Il releva calmement ses yeux, pour y découvrir la main de son père. Il le fixa alors, et Raditz découvrit un regard doux dans les yeux de son père. Il ne parvient qu'a dire ça :

-Papa…

Le regard de Baddack capta celui de son fils, et il pouvait y voir de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Le saiyan sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait a son fils, et l'interrompit :

-Je suis content de te voir Raditz, tu as grandi visiblement.

Le regard de son fils trahissait une incompréhension encore plus grande que l'instant d'auparavant. Gine quand a elle le regarda attentivement, en cherchant au tréfonds de sa mémoire pour savoir si son homme avait déjà eu un comportement similaire. Et rien ne lui vint, c'était une première.

A peine l'avait-il dit qu'il se retourna vers sa femme, et il lui dit :

-Kakarot est tout en haut de la montagne, avec un vieil homme.

-Mais, qui est-ce ?

\- Il s'appelle Gohan, il a trouver notre fils dès qu'il était arrivé sur Terre. Il a recueillit et tout le blabla.

-Pourquoi Kakarot est encore avec lui ? Demanda-elle avec curiosité

-Ah j'ai la flemme de tout dire, viens avec moi. Tu verras, il est… sympathique

Puis il leur fit signe tout en volant vers le sommet de la montagne.

Gine suivit assez rapidement, se demandant pourquoi Baddack avait épargné un vieil homme comme ça. Elle allait de surprise en surprise, il avait changé. Il ne l'avait jamais enlacé comme ça, puis il montra un signe d'affection a son fils. Que pouvait-il donc y avoir sur cette planète ? C'était comme si elle voyait un homme complètement différent en moins d'un ans. Elle en était toute retourné, ne sachant pas comment réagir face a ses réactions saugrenu venant de Baddack.

Raditz ne savait pas quoi faire, il resta de marbre lorsque son père s'envola. Cloué au sol par ses pensées. Comment son père a-t-il pu changé a ce point ? C'était troublant pour lui. Son père pouvait être comparé a un iceberg en sa présence. Un homme froid, glacial, qui faisait tout pour minimiser le risque d'avoir a lui parler. Et là en deux ans, il change. Pas tant que ça puisqu'il la ignoré, ce concentrant d'abord sur sa mère. Mais il a daignait lui parler. Si Raditz se souvenait bien, la dernière fois que son père lui avait parlé, c'était un an avant la destruction de la planète Végéta.

Baddack comprit assez vite qu'il y avait problème, cela l'énervait un peu. Il se retourna et vu son fils immobile au pied de la montagne. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, de même pour sa mère. Mais Gine le suivait quand-même. Il saisit vite que sa famille ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment. Ça sautait au yeux, tel une boule d'énergie de dix kilomètre de diamètre. Personne n'osait le regardait, d'abord il avait cru qu'ils étaient encore mal réveillés de leur trajet, mais somme toute vraisemblance ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait la tête basse, fixant le sol, et non pas le paysage que Baddack jugeait si beau. Il s'arrêta net, a cent mètres de hauteur. Lorsqu'ils furent ça, ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Raditz ne bougeait toujours pas, mais son regard capta celui de son père. Et Gine semblait interloquée par ce quel voyait, elle s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose pour rompre ce blanc mais son projet fut interrompit par Baddack. Le grand saiyan dit calmement :

-Raditz, bouge toi un peu !

Le gamin réagit promptement a l'ordre et s'envola, suivant ses parents. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, chacun ruminant ses pensées. Baddack survola sa maison en bois de chêne et dit calmement a sa famille qu'il vivait là, avec Kakarot. La mère comme le fils étaient loin d'être surpris de trouver une maison, cependant, ils furent bien plus surprit de trouver une petite bâtisse, bien cacher par la hauteur de la maison.

Gine fit vite le rapport entre la petite baraque et le vieil homme dont leur avait parler Baddack. Elle était impatiente de voir qui pouvait-il être. Son mari n'épargnait que très rarement des adversaires, il était connu pour être féroce et impitoyable sur le champ de bataille. La saiyanne ignorait le lien entre Gohan et son invité, s'il était toujours en vie, il devait être une personne impressionnante.

Raditz lui, n'avait pas directement fait le rapport entre le vieillard et son père, qui pourrait réussir a avoir la sympathie de son paternel ? Une personne certainement puissante, mais il n'y en avait pas sur Terre, c'est pour ça que son petit frère était là. Après tout, si son père avait décidé de laisser en vie quelqu'un c'est tout un événement. Raditz se mit a espérer un festin digne de l'événement, pensant que l'humain devait être incroyablement fort.

Quel ne fut pas leur déception lorsqu'ils le virent. Ils s'étaient complètement trompé, le vieil Gohan n'avait rien d'incroyable physiquement, il avait un air mou et détendu. Renvoyant de lui une image de vieil qui flemmarde sur son sofa en regardant Guerre TV.

Baddack a vite remarqué la réaction de sa famille, il était vrai que de première abord, Gohan n'avait rien d'incroyable. Mais c'était le première être a lui être sympathique depuis la destruction de sa planète. Il en savait beaucoup sur le Ki, le saiyan ayant apprit beaucoup de lui. De plus, il possédait une collection mémorielle impressionnante concernant l'art de la guerre, bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air. Gohan était son seul ami pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient lier leur amitié avec de l'alcool et des blagues, sans oublier l'amour innée qu'avait les deux a propos de la nourriture. Il savait bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas immédiatement pourquoi il l'avait laisser en vie.

Ils se posèrent alors près de sa maison, puis il fit les présentation. Gine était abasourdi par ce quel venait d'entendre. Baddack avait sous-entendu une amitié avec le vieillard. Il lui semblait pourtant que la seule personne qu'il considérait comme son ami était son bras droit dans son commando. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, cependant elle se souvenait de son visage.

Raditz lui ne comprenait plus rien a ce qu'il voyait et entendait, l'image qu'il avait de son père se brisa en un millier de morceau. Son père avait un ami, faible qui plus est. Incroyable, saurait été le premier mot qui viendrait a son esprit s'il comparé l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, a celui qu'il était il y a deux ans.

Ensuite, après avoir mangé un bout en compagnie du vieil homme, ils sont aller dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils connaissaient le talent unique que possédait Baddack. Celui de l'architecture. C'était une œuvre digne de ces compétences, tous dans la maison était bien agencé, bien placé. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Cette maison était identique a ce qu'aurait pu faire Baddack a un saiyan de l'élite. La maison était luxueuse, grande, belle, même s'il manquait de la décoration.

Ils firent le tour longuement, Baddack guettant la réaction de ces proches. Il ne fut pas déçu, pour la première fois de la journée, il se sentait a l'aisé. Le regard surprit de sa femme fut un choque pour lui, il ne le montra pas, trop fier pour ça. Il savait avoir changé, s'être radoucit. Mais quand-même pas au point qu'ils en soient aussi surprit. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et avant de venir ici, sur Terre, réfléchir rimait avec stratégie de guerre et non pas un questionnement sur sa vie. Il savait désormais qu'il n'aurait pas qu'un seul chantier a menée a bien, mais deux. Tuer Freezer, quelque soit la façon. Et gérer sa famille. Il n'y avait jamais prêter attention jusqu'aujourd'hui. Tant de chose lui sautait aux yeux depuis ce matin, qu'il lui faudrait tout une méditation pour savoir comment faire pour gérer tout ses problèmes familiaux.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le troisième et denier étages de la maison, Baddack se mit a avancer prudemment, attentif au moindre bruit, ça a surprit tout le monde. Alors qu'il avait marqué avec énergie et panache durant toute sa présentation, là il était discret. Raditz perdu avec ce soudain changement de comportement, entreprit de questionner son père. Peut-être lui répondrait-il ?

Le fils aîné inspira un bon coup, puis il parla assez fort pour que son père puisse l'entendre :

-Papa… Pourquoi tu marches aussi doucement ?

L'homme en question se figea sur place, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il fit alors signe a son fils de se taire. Ses traits se radoucir momentanément, surprenant Raditz et sa mère. Puis soudain un cris de colère retentit d'un pièce voisine a leur positionnement. Baddack expira d'ennui, et il balança un juron a son fils. Puis il s'énerva soudainement criant un ''ferme la Kakarot !''. Gine avait comprit qui dormait dès qu'elle vu Baddack se figé a la question. Elle courut alors vers la chambre, comme s'il elle attendait ce moment depuis une décennie toutes entière. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui ouvrit la porte, qui était déjà entrouverte depuis longtemps. Un petit être ressemblait trait pour trait à Baddack tenait dans ses petites mains, un morceau de la porte.

Une légère surprise se lisait sur le visage de Raditz, il s'attendait bien évidement, a voir son petit frère. Mais pas comme ça, sérieusement, ce devait être midi pile, et il dormait comme un Roi. Le plus intrigant pour Raditz était de pas voir son père se mettre en colère. Les quelques fois ou son père était a la maison, il ne pouvait supporter les cris du gamin de la famille d'au dessus. Et là, il semblait assez calme, comme s'il avait l'habitude. Le jeune saiyan ne se pressa pas pour aller voir son petit frère, craignant que son père l'apprécié plus que lui. Ce qui n'aurait rien de compliqué d'ailleurs. Enfin, quand il vu sa mère revenir vers Baddack, il souffla un coup et bougea lentement vers son frère. Il était vrai que s'était une copie de son père, en plus petit et bruyant.

Kakarot était un gamin par moment énervant, typiquement celui qui mettait la colère aux autres saiyan. C'était rare que des bambin saiyan pleure, et encore moins lors du réveil, qu'il soit mouvementé ou non. Et pourtant, Baddack s'était attaché bien plus rapidement a lui qu'il ne pensait.

C'était un gosse joueur et affectif, ce qui surprit son père dans un premier temps, puis ensuite il s'y est habitué. Après avoir passé plusieurs long mois avec lui, il ressentait a son égard une sorte de gentillesse paternelle. Une affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu a l'égard de son fils aîné. Baddack se tourna vers une autre petite pièce, en face de celle de Kakarot. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, sous le regard attentif de Gine et Raditz. Il tourna la tête vers son gamin, et dit :

\- C'est ta chambre, fils.

Raditz fut stupéfait par la taille de la chambre, elle était aussi grande que leur maison sur la planète Végéta. Il y avait un lit pour deux, ce lit était différent de ceux saiyan. Il était plus ''décoré''. A la gauche du lit, une petite pièce était présente. Il l'ouvrit alors découvrant une salle de bain, tout y était inclus. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût. Mais il écarta finalement l'hypothèse en question.

Baddack appréciait que son fils regarde sa nouvelle maison avec joie, il avait craint, au début, qu'il ne soit pas déçu d'avoir la même maison qu'il avait sur sa planète Végéta. Finalement il rompu le silence en s'approchant de Raditz. Et il lui dit :

\- Allez viens avec moi, on va s'entraîner. Puis, il se tourna vers sa femme. Gine, tu peut aller voir Gohan, il t'apprendra beaucoup de chose sur la planète.

Avant de partir il lui fit un petit sourire engageant, lui disant qu'elle pouvait y aller. Il avait vu dans son regard une sorte d'hésitation, a la quelle Baddack ne savait quoi penser. Finalement, elle se décida à y aller, lui faisait un signe d'au revoir.

Le père et le fils descendirent, accompagné par Gine. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, la saiyans partit a gauche vers la maison du vieil homme, alors que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la droite. Ils allaient vers une grande plaine, vaste, et jonchée de quelque rocher et quelque cours d'eau , ses dernier se jetaient plus bas dans un plus grand lac.

Baddack voulait absolument tester la force de son fils, s'il pouvait devenir un grand guerrier, il faudrait alors qu'il le devienne.

Raditz quant a lui, était fou de joie que son père lui montrait de l'intérêt, mais il n'osait le montrait ou le dire.

Les deux se fonçaient dessus avec envie. Le père baissant son énergie afin de laisser une chance a son fils, certes mince, mais son petit gamin n'est avait rien a faire et continuer a essayer de l'atteindre.

Ce petit entraînement se solda, bien évidement, sur une défaite cuisante pour le plus jeune des deux.

Ce fut assez simple pour Baddack, mais il pu juger la force de son petit. Il fut surprit par la nouvelle puissance de Raditz. Il en était même satisfait, voir même heureux.

Et le temps passa, des mois, puis des années, et enfin toute une décennie se déroula ainsi. Ce furent les plus belles années de Baddack et de sa famille. Ils étaient libre d'aller où ils voulaient. C'était un sentiment très satisfaisant pour eux qui n'avaient jamais été libre, du moins pas vraiment. Être sous le contrôle d'un être aussi maléfique que freezer, qui par sa seule puissance parvenait a mater un peuple tel que les saiyans, n'étaient pas facile a vivre.

Un matin, Baddack sortit de sa méditation. Son fils, Kakarot, était partit a la chasse ou a la pêche, c'était lui qui voyait après tout. Pensait il, puis il repéra bien vite le Ki de son fils avec celui d'un étranger. Bien qu'il savait se battre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser délibérément tout seul face a une personne dont il ignorait tout.

Peut-être était-ce un soldat de Freezer qui avait trouver leur cachette ? Ses vision te finissait étrangement ses derniers mois et Baddack ne savait pas pourquoi, et cela l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne le laisser paraître.

C'est avec ses doutes là qu'il sortit de sa méditation pour voir la plus grande quelque chose d'intrigant. Le laissant seul face aux doutes.

–-

Bon si ce chapitre vous aura plus, laisser votre review.


	6. Chapter 6- La légende des Dragons Balls

Joyeux noël a tous. Voilà le chapitre 6, qui sert de transition pour la suite du récit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et aussi de bonne fête :)

Chapitre 6: Une drôle d'histoire qui explique tout

Lorsqu'il vu son fils, l'incompréhension l'assaillit. Qui était cette jeune humaine au cheveux bleu ? Baddack n'en savait rien. Et c'était bien ce qu'il l'inquiétait, pas que son fils se fasse attaquer, après tout, qui pourrait lui faire du mal ?

Ce qui l'alarmait, c'était de voir une inconnue ici. Le mont Paozu était bien connu pour repousser beaucoup de terrien, notamment à cause des bêtes sauvages. Il y avait un nombre important d'ours, sans oublier les meutes de loup. Mais voir une aussi jeune personne ici était encore surprenant, il était déjà arrivé a Baddack de sauver quelques terriens face a des bêtes dangereuses pour leur faible niveau. Bien qu'il taisait souvent ça à sa famille.

Son fils, Kakarot, avait un regard remplit de curiosité. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre cela, étant donné qu'ils, lui et sa famille, ne sortaient que très rarement en ville. La dernière fois devait remonté au septième anniversaire de son fils.

Son grand-père devait subir une opération classique pour les gens de son âge selon les médecins, il semblait que s'était une opération pour garder la vue. Le vieil homme se portait fort bien, il venait de fêter un âge très important selon lui, combien déjà ? 90 ? non, peut-être 100 ?

Jamais un saiyan aurait pu atteindre un tel âge. C'était logique, la guerre avait raison des plus faibles, et nombreux étaient ceux que la maladie emportait. D'une part car les saiyans contractaient souvent des cancers, et le sens de l'honneur y faisait beaucoup aussi. Les hommes et femmes atteints par ses maladies ne le disaient pas souvent.

Finalement Baddack fut obligé de quitter ses pensées pour ce concentré sur la jeune femme.

Elle s'avançait vers lui, un sourire au visage, témoignant en elle une grande confiance. Le saiyan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement, puis une fois son calme retrouvé, il l'a regardé.

Elle n'était pas contente qu'on se moque d'elle, c'était somme toute logique. Elle le fixa, vexée par un tel ricanement. Baddack souffla un bon coup, puis il l'interrogea calmement :

-Qui es-tu ? Et que veut-tu ? Son ton était posé mais néanmoins ferme.

-Je suis Bulma Brief, et je suis a la recherche d'une boule de cristal orange, comme ça. Dit-elle en pointant une Dragon Ball a un Baddack qui semblait très surprit de voir un tel objet.

L'objet de sa curiosité étant satisfait, il pourrait l'envoyé balader. Quoi que, il aimerait bien en savoir plus a propos de ces choses. Le vieil Gohan en avait une, de Dragon Ball, cependant il ne lui en parlait jamais. Il reprit alors la conversation :

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Si tu me dit ce qu'est vraiment c'est objet, je pourrais alors t'aider.

La fille sembla hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre. Il le perçut dans son regard. Elle allait répondre lorsque Kakarot a jugé bon d'intervenir :

-Papa, j'ai faim. Il faut demander a grand-père Gohan de faire cuisiner le poisson, en plus maman et avec lui. Et puis ce serait bien qu'ils sachent qu'on a de la visite.

Le petit partit, laissant son père seul avec Bulma. Elle sembla décidé a parler, et Baddack apprécié qu'on ne le sorte pas de sa méditation matinal pour rien. Il lui fit signe de parler, la jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de parler :

-C'est une collection d'objet de légende. Si je parviens a réunir les sept, j'aurais un vœux accordé par Shenron. Confia-t-elle.

Baddack fit un mouvement de recul en entendant cette histoire, sérieusement, comment une tel chose était possible ? Il avait eu une chance folle que Gohan en ait une. Peut-être que ce dernier ne connaissait pas le pouvoir des Dragons Balls.

Le pouvoir de ces objet l'inquiétait, il ne peut pas laisser une personne avec les sept boules de cristal sans surveillance. Ses objet pourrait l'aidé a vaincre en restait que posséder une telle relique pourrait grandement l'aider en cas de problème face au tyran.

Il analysa le pour et le contre avant de répondre, sans s'en rendre compte, son regard deviens dur. Comme au temps ou il était un mercenaire, il se devait d'analyser et d'établir un plan a propos de ça. Finalement il parla d'un ton dur, il le fallait lors d'une négociation :

\- Je peut t'aider dans tes recherches. Gohan, le vieil homme qui habite ici, a une des Dragon Ball que tu recherches.

Il vu de la joie dans son regard, elle pensait avoir gagner le droit d'avoir la boule. Mais elle ne pourrait l'avoir qu'a une seule condition. Il reprit alors :

-Je pense que Gohan te la donnera, s'il t'en juge digne. Mais, j'ai moi aussi une condition pour toi, si tu veut l'avoir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour voir la réaction de la fille. Il avait une nouvelle fois vu juste, elle se doutait d'un coup fourré. Il reprit alors :

\- Tu prendras mon fils Raditz avec toi. Vous avez le même âge. Et puis, il a besoin de découvrir le monde maintenant.

La jeune fille souffla de soulagement, heureuse de n'avoir qu'une stupidité pareille en fardeau. La Dragon Ball en valait bien la peine. Pensa-elle.

Mais, pile lors qu'elle allait annoncer son accord, un vieil homme, avec un air gentil arriva devant eux. Il prit le temps de parler dans l'oreille de Baddack, alors elle n'entendit rien. Mais Bulma saisit immédiatement le message du vieil homme.

Kakarot revenait de la maison de son grand-père des étoiles dans les yeux. Il aborda directement son père, sans tenir compte des autres, et il s'empressa de lui dire joyeusement :

-Raditz et moi on va parcourir le monde ! Trop bien ! Trop bien !

L'adulte ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la curiosité insatiable de son fils, toujours a se questionner sur tout et rien, allant même a demander a son père comment sont crée leur queue. Il parvenait toujours par sa gentillesse a faire rire tout le monde.

Même un saiyan comme le Roi Végéta n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps a l'envie de rire. Cette enfant avait une joie de vivre qui parvenait toujours a l'impressionné. Puis son gamin le regarda impatiemment, semblant attendre une réponse. Finalement Baddack hocha la tête, faisant sauter de joie Kakarot.

* * *

Raditz était en train de s'entraîner dans la foret sauvage du mont Paozu, zigzagant entre les grand arbres en essayant d'aller toujours plus vite. C'était son mot d'ordre, la vitesse. Il avait déjà réussit a vaincre une fois son père grâce a cette entraînement, bien évidement, avec l'aide de cette vitesse. Mais ce devait faire deux longues années qu'il n'avait plus pu gagner de duel contre son père, il était bien trop faible pour pouvoir se mesurer a lui.

Pourtant la puissance de Raditz est désormais très satisfaisante, il aurait pu grâce a elle devenir un guerrier de classe intermédiaire. Il n'était plus la honte de son père, quand il posait les yeux sur lui, ce n'était plus du dédain ou de l'ennuie mais de la fierté.

Cependant, c'était bien son petit frère qui était le préféré de son père, quand a lui, il était le préféré de sa mère. Un lien solide s'était crée entre lui et sa mère depuis Freezer 23.

Il se remit a son entraînement quotidien, celui de tous les mardi, jeudi et samedi. Quand au autres jours de la semaine, c'était l'apprentissage de la médecine.

Il se remit a courir le plus vite possible, puis quand il atteint le paroxysme de sa vitesse, il se mit a voler entre tous les arbres, son aura arrachant parfois des branches un peu trop longues. Puis fatigué par l'effort, il s'arrêta, a bout de souffle. Il s'appuya sur un des grands arbre, puis tourna la tête immédiatement vers une énergie qu'il connaissait bien.

Il rigola un bon coup vers la direction du Ki. Ce n'était pas un rire méchant, juste un rire moqueur. Puis il cria, le plus fort possible, afin que tous puissent entendre la vanne qu'il allait balancé a son frère :

-Alors Kakarot, tu es venu te prendre une branler à la course ?

Une voix totalement surexcité lui répondit :

-Raditz ! Raditz ! Viens vite, on va explorer le monde !

Cette annonce fit a nouveau éclater de rire Raditz, qui ne se pria de le montrer. Puis une fois calme, il se demanda si son petit-frère si naïf ne lui mentait pas, alors il se permit de vérifier en lui demandant :

-Tu déconnes petit-frère ? Tu sais bien que papa ne quitte que rarement de la maison, et en plus, on a notre stock de nourriture pour le reste de l'année.

-Non, j'te jure ! Y a la fille bizarre que j'ai trouvé qui veut la boule orange de papy Gohan. Et papa a dit qu'on l'accompagne dans son tour du monde.

La surprise se lisait sur les traits de Raditz, il en fut ravi. Il ne sortait du mont Paozu que pour aller faire les courses annuelle. Ce qui rimait avec un long travail, puisqu'il devait tout porter, en un seul trajet, allez retour. Sans rien manger sur le chemin.

Alors, si son petit-frère se foutait de sa gueule, il le paierait amèrement. Vu l'histoire un peu abusé de son petit-frère, s'était une possibilité, mais il jouera le jeu, si c'est vrai, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Alors il rejoignit son frère avec joie. Autant dire que les deux ne la cachaient pas, rigolant sur le chemin de la maison. Raditz nourrissait des espoirs a propos de ce tour du monde.

Premièrement, Il ressentait le besoin d'avoir une compagne, il allait sur ses dix-neuf ans, ce qui était jeune pour un saiyan, mais c'était la tranche d'âge où la plupart des membres de son peuple se trouvaient une femme. Il espérait ne pas faire exception a cette règle.

Et puis, il espérait mieux comprendre les humains et leurs style de vie, après tout il allait passer plusieurs années a l'université.

Il n'était plus qu'a quelque mètre lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme dont lui avait parlé Kakarot sur le chemin. Il l'a trouvé a son goût, il ne trouvait rien a dire de plus là dessus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulut faire.

Un saiyan ne montre pas ses sentiments comme ça, même s'il aime quelque chose. Les coutumes saiyannes étaient comme cela, agaçante, mais elles donnaient du défi aux choses. Des difficultés dont Raditz appréciait volontiers la présence.

Kakarot de son côté restait de marbre devant elle, il l'avait trouvé en allant pêcher. Quel a été sa surprise en voyant une voiture lui rentrer dedans, il n'avait pas eu mal, peut-être une légère égratignure au niveau du genou, mais rien de bien incroyable.

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité avec son histoire de Dragon Ball, alors il ne pu s'empêcher d'en savoir plus. C'est pour ça quelle lui avait parlé d'un radar.

* * *

Depuis, le saiyan l'avait complètement zappé, voulant absolument aller annoncer leur départ à son grand-frère. Cependant, Kakarot le connaissait parfaitement, et comprit au vu de la réaction de son grand-frère, que se voyage l'intéressait encore plus qu'avant. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il le lui demandera.

Baddack regardait ses deux enfants partir en compagnie de Bulma. Les deux parents avaient le sourire de les voir partir, non pas car ils étaient énervant, mais juste car il leur faudrait bien visiter le monde un jour. Pour l'aîné, il devait partir faire des ''études'' de médecines l'année prochaine. Gine l'ayant convaincu que son fils pourrait bénéficié d'un entraînement pareil. Quand à Kakarot, il ne pourrait qu'en tiré du bon, selon son père.

* * *

Il avait une puissance relativement faible pour un enfant saiyan, mais l'adolescence saiyan, vers quinze ans, avait toujours beaucoup d'effets a se sujet, alors son père n'était pas inquiet plus que ça.

Baddack se demandait s'il ne devait pas parler d'une de ses vision récente a sa femme. C'est à dire que depuis plusieurs mois, il ne parvenait plus a voir le futur, la seule vision qu'il avait concernait un homme. Un saiyan, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Au niveau du physique, la seule différences entre eux, c'était la couleur de peau. Baddack avait depuis toujours la peau bronzé, alors que l'homme de sa vision, avait lui, la peau grisâtre.

Ses détail l'embêtait, car a sa seule connaissance, il n'y avait qu'un homme pareil. Son demi-frère, Thalès. Mais il était sensé être mort, avide par sa quête de puissance, il s'était blessé jusqu'à la mort de nombreuses fois, afin d'augmenter sa puissance. Sauf qu'un jour, il avait trop abusé, ne pensant pas mourir.

Il aimait son frère. Autant que Kakarot aime Raditz. Cette vision l'a tourmenté jusqu'à brouiller son sommeil, et enlevant sa bonne humeur pendant des semaines. Après être sûr de l'identité de l'homme en question, il entreprit des recherches, chaque jours.

Ce devait faire une vingtaines de jours qu'il avait découvert l'endroit où son frère était planqué. Quinze longues années qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu, depuis sa mort. Il avait du faire un deuil compliqué, puisqu'il n'avait que vingt-sept ans lorsqu'il était sensé être mort.

Il devrait en parlé a sa femme. Vite, ils partiraient dans la semaines. Il faudrait informé Gohan de leur futur départ, pour qu'il puisse le dire a ses enfants, s'il n'était pas de retour.

S'il avait bien calculé, c'était au total trois mois de voyages, plus d'un pour l'aller. Une semaine pour parler avec son frère, puis, un nouveau trajet pour le retour.

Sûr de lui et de son plan, Baddack bougea de devant sa maison, et alla parler a Gine.

* * *

Bon voila la fin du chapitre, s'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas a lâcher un commentaire. Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les autres, notamment car il sert de transition.

Il me semble important de clarifié l'âge des personnages :

Baddack et Gine ont 42 ans. Raditz a 18 ans, bientôt 19. Kakarot a 12 ans. Bulma 16 ans. Gohan : Un peu plus de 100 ans. Thalès, a 36 ans.


	7. Chapitre 7- Thalès

Voilà le chapitre 7, centré sur Baddack et son frère. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 7- Thalès

Deux pods étaient encastré dans le sol, devant eux. Baddack et Gine devaient partir le soir même, direction une planète végétale au fin fond de la galaxie du Nord. Les deux saiyans ne savaient comment réagir face a celui qui était mort il y a plus d'une vingtaines d'années, Thalès.

Baddack regarda patiemment le mont Paozu, quel beau paysage qui lui manquerait pendant son voyage. Depuis le départ de Kakarot et Raditz, il y a plus de deux semaines, il avait noyé son ennui dans les superbes lac du lieu. Sans parler des arbres et des bêtes de la montagne. Il aimait vivre ici.

Il s'écoula quelque minutes dans un calme absolu avant que ses pensées revirent a ce qui occupait son esprit depuis des semaines.

Le saiyan redoutait de revoir son frère, a quel point pouvait-il avoir changé ? Depuis toujours, il avait été froid avec les autres. A tel point qu'il ne s'était ouvert qu'à lui. Pourrait-il le faire une nouvelle fois, et lui dira-t-il la raison pour laquelle il s'était fait passé pour mort ? Baddack n'en savait rien de cela.

Il ne savait plus rien d'ailleurs. Malgré tout ses doutes, il n'avait qu'une seule certitude, son frère pourrait avoir changé du tout au tout, ne plus être le même. Il pouvait décemment pas espérer une telle chose. Le temps passe et consume la personnalité des gens et les fait changé, que se soit pour le meilleur comme le pire.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ses visions s'était focalisé sur Thalès. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, quel qu'elle soit. De première abord, il n'avait rien remarqué. Néanmoins a force de creuser, ses méditations lui avait apporté une réponse.

Réponse qu'il n'aurait pu nié, c'était trop logique, trop sensé. Son frère s'était fait passer pour mort, puis il avait vagabondé dans l'univers entier. Et cela pour trouver un moyen de combler son besoin de puissance.

Après tout, dans les enterrement saiyan ont ne voit pas le corps. Même pour les personnes qui était proche du mort. Il aurait alors pu camoufler son décès ainsi, il avait toujours été intelligent. Cependant il devait bien y avoir un but.

Thalès avait certainement trouver ce qu'il voulait, et, ce n'est nécessairement pas une bonne nouvelle. Que pourrait faire un guerrier comme lui, avec une telle prestance, un tel style de combat, avec un aussi grand niveau de Ki ?

Toutes ses pensées occupèrent le saiyan pendant une nouvelle après-midi. Cette méditation avait pour but de le détendre avant le départ. Toutefois, ce n'eut que l'effet contraire. L'hésitation menaçait Baddack, et il ne pouvait se permettre de douter de son plan.

Il connaissait la planète où était allé son frère, plus connu sous le nom de Freezer 39, une planète tropicale qui était inhabitable a cause de ses conditions de vie. C'était une cachette idéale, le tyran ayant laisser la planète à l'abandon, personne viendrait le cherché là bas. Personne sauf Baddack.

Il avait pour but de convaincre son frère de venir sur Terre et d'augmenter sa puissance avec lui. Ce plan n'était pas incroyable, mais Baddack y croyait dur comme fer, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y croire.

Au final, après cette longue méditation, le saiyan se leva, s'étira longuement et partit vers les pods, le soleil couchant dans son dos.

Gine l'attendait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle n'avait pas osée le dire, mais leur départ lui causait du stress. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son beau-frère, c'était quelque jour avant l'enterrement.

Elle avait rencontré son mari que quelque semaines avant le décès de Thalès. Alors elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle ne l'avait aperçu qu'une poignée de fois. Elle était jeune, et ses souvenir remontait un peu trop loin dans le passé, mais Gine se souvenait très clairement de la noirceur de son regard. Sa manière de parler et de marcher transpirait la puissance et l'arrogance, comme s'il était le plus puissant, comme s'il était destiné a de grande chose.

Quand bien même il n'était qu'un saiyan de troisième classe, sa réputation était similaire à son apparence. Il courait des rumeur horribles à son sujet, une avait particulièrement retenue l'attention de la saiyannes, a tel point qu'elle s'en souvenait toujours.

Un des soldats saiyan qui avait combattu avec Thalès leur avait conté comment il assassinait les femmes enceintes et les enfants en bas âge. Ils étaient torturé avant d'être définitivement tué, ou les plus chanceux était vendu au marchand d'esclave.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, Baddack arriva devant les pods. Il avait les traits fermé, dur et son hésitation était palpable. Depuis son point de vue, elle l'avait comprit dès qu'elle avait posée le regard sur lui.

Ils discutèrent, d'habitude le saiyan ne parlait que pour l'essentiel, et non pas pour montrer son enthousiasme a propos de la beauté du mont Paozu. Seulement à ce moment, c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors Gine joua le jeu, s'il pouvait simplement mieux se sentir.

Alors ils montèrent dans les pods, de si petit vaisseau, pour de si long trajet.

Dire qu'elle doit remonté là dedans, dix ans après l'avoir fait pour la dernière fois. Quelle escapades avait été Freezer 23. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de la planète glaciale, le temps était bien vite passé. Elle s'en rappellerait toujours, comment oublier un voyage pareil ?

* * *

Chassant ses pensées, elle entreprit de s'endormir. Elle y arriva lorsque les vaisseaux quittèrent l'atmosphère terrestre. C'est à dire quelque minutes plus tard.

Raditz n'en pouvait plus. Ses dernières semaines avaient été… fatigantes pour lui. Dès le départ il avait su que ce voyage allait partir en cacahuète. Le lendemain de leur départ il sont tombé nez à nez sur un vieil détraque sexuel. Il s'appelait Kamé Sennin.

Bulma, la belle Bulma avait eu l'obligation de lui montrer sa culotte ! Cet homme que Gohan respectait tant, était en vérité une personne ridiculement dégoûtante. Il ne lui fallait qu'une culotte pour leur donné une relique légendaire.

Après ça, ils sont tombé sur un petit village ou ils ont eu une Dragon Ball pour récompense. C'était une expérience agréable, que d'être applaudi pour son aide. Les humains étaient vraiment un peuple intriguant.

Ensuite ils étaient tombé sur une sorte de bandit de piètre talent. Raditz avait alors voulut le tuer, comme ça les gens n'aurait pas eu de problème. Mais Bulma avait insisté pour qu'il le laisse venir avec eux a la recherche des Dragon Ball, donc, il l'avait laissé venir.

Il détestait cet homme, son visage, ses manières, mais surtout la manière dont la terrienne le regarder. Raditz se promit de montrer a Bulma qu'il valait bien mieux que ce Yamcha de pacotille.

Finalement, au bout de quelques semaines de recherche intensives, ils avaient trouvé toutes les Dragon Ball. Oh, il se souviendrait toujours de cette journée de merde.

Le dragon, Shenron, avait été invoqué mais un cochon, qu'ils avaient trouvé en chemin, avait souhaité une petite culotte. Il l'avait d'ailleurs eu. Raditz avait du maîtriser son petit-frère pendant sa transformation en Ozaru, puis il avait casser avec le plus de violence possible le bras du cochon.

Il s'en était suivit une bataille générale contre Yamcha, où il pu le ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Bulma lui en avait terriblement voulut, alors il partit chez Kamé Sennin avec son petit-frère.

Il le laissa là bas, et il resta pendant une poignée de semaine. Question de voir ce qu'il apprenait.

Le vieil homme avait d'ailleurs prit un autre apprenti avec Kakarot, Krilin. Une fois s'être assuré que les deux s'entendaient bien, il rentra chez lui.

Une fois rentré le vieil Gohan lui apprit que ses parents était partit a la recherche de Thalès. Son oncle.

Lorsqu'il a entendu ça, Raditz ne pu s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Pourquoi aller rechercher un oncle mort ? Pourquoi son père ne partait que maintenant a sa recherche ?

* * *

Et puis surtout, Où étaient ils ?

A quel point cette planète pouvait-être glauque ? Baddack se posait vraiment la question. Comment ne pas se questionner lorsqu'on arrive sur une planète aussi… morte.

Le sol était craquelé, de telle façon que le sol semblait vide. La faune et la flore n'était plus là, le saiyan n'eut pas de mal a le constater. Gine l'avait aussi remarqué.

Il restait si peu de vie, si peu de Ki que Baddack se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais parmi les quelque Ki, un se distinguait tout particulièrement.

C'était celui de son frère, comment en douter ? La puissance du Ki était tel que les deux saiyans pensait être dépassé.

Du moins pour la femme, c'était de peur qu'elle tremblait. La source de Ki de Thalès était si incroyable. Il devait la dépassé plus que largement. Il devait avoir, au minimum, dix fois sa puissance. Elle jeta un regard a Baddack pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce qu'elle vu la surprit.

Ce dernier avait un sourire qui en disait long. Il voulait en découdre, il attendait un vrai combat depuis plus de dix ans. A ce moment là, l'envie de combat le brûlé de l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucunement l'envi de mettre un terme a la vie de son frère, il voulait juste se battre contre lui. Pour tâter ses progrès, a lui et son frère.

Après s'être envolé, il fit signe, a sa femme, de le suivre. Comme si elle n'arriver pas a repérer une telle source de puissance, qu'importe, elle le suivi, ne voulant absolument pas se retrouver seule ici.

Ils planèrent sur au moins cent kilomètre, avant d'atteindre Thalès.

Mais la chose la plus importe était l'arbre. Il était… gigantesque, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Baddack redoutait fortement que cette chose ait détruit la planète. Il l'avait supposé a cause des énormes racines sous le sol. Son frère attrapa une sorte de fruit, qu'il mangea goulûment. Sans laisser le moindre reste.

A ce moment bien précis, les deux saiyans tremblaient. Thalès avait augmenté sa puissance comme ça, d'un coup, grâce a un petit truc comme ça. Les quelque soldat qui l'accompagnait tremblaient aussi, mais de joie. Pourquoi donc ? La puissance de leur seigneur était si importante ?

Finalement Baddack se leva de derrière le rocher, grâce au quel il s'était caché pour observé la scène. Son regard croisa celui de son frère. Une surprise non feinte se peigna sur la face grise du saiyan.

Le petit-frère continua a soutenir le regard et entreprit de démarré une discutions :

\- Thalès… Je te croyais mort.

La réaction de ce dernier ne tarda pas a venir, il répondit calmement :

-Moi aussi, je te croyais mort. Freezer avait pourtant tué quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcent de notre population, non ? Qu'importe, que fais-tu ici ?

Que devait-il dire, il n'allait pas dire qu'il était venu là a cause d'une vision. Il ne le croirait pas, et ce serait logique. Il lui vint une idée, il n'avait plus que ça après tout :

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort comme ça. Alors je t'ai recherché depuis des mois, et je t'ai trouvé. Je voulais juste que tu viennes avec moi, sur ma nouvelle planète, la Terre.

-Vraiment ? Tu étais plus con que ça dans mes souvenirs. Qu'importe, a quoi ressemble ta planète ?

Baddack comprit petit a petit ou voulait en venir son frère. Il avait apprit dans ses recherches que la planète ou ils se trouvaient, lui et Gine, était une planète tropicale.

S'il disait a son frère que la Terre était bondé de verdure que pourrait-il faire. Son arbre absorbait le Ki, donc la vie en elle-même. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire. Alors il chercha a détourné la conversation :

-Un peu sèche a mon goût, il n'empêche que ton arbre est étrange. Il absorbe l'énergie ou un truc du genre, non ?

Thalès tiqua. Son sourire disparu soudainement, et ses traits se sont fait dur. Il reprit la parole :

\- Comment sais-tu ? Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Tu es là pour quoi ?

Il tenta d'obtenir une explication de son frère, mais rien ne vint. Il grimaça alors, le regard plein de rage. Il fixa alors Gine, qu'il avait complètement zappé. Il fit signe a ses soldats de s'approcher. Puis sous le regard tendu des deux, il continua :

\- Vous en savez trop, je suis désolé Baddack, mais tu dois mourir. Soldat ! Tuer la femme ! Je m'occupe de mon frère.

La dernière phrase avait au moins eu le mérite de clarifié la situation. Il regarda sa femme, il lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Il devait assommer Thalès a tout prix. Il faut qu'il le calme avant de pouvoir parler.

Gine fonça vers ses adversaires, mettant ses talents à l'œuvre. Le combat tournait plutôt bien pour elle, seul le nombre la mettait en difficulté. Elle parvient néanmoins a vaincre rapidement deux adversaires similaires, elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Elle se concentra sur les autres, laissant le combat fratricide avoir lieu.

Les deux saiyans se fixaient, cherchant une faille dans le regard, un instant de faiblesse. L'instant d'un instant, le saiyan a la peau grise tourna le regard vers ses hommes.

Le premier coup partit dans le ventre de Thalès, les suivants dans ses côtes, puis Baddack finit par un uppercut au menton. Quand son frère tomba au sol, il comprit que le combat n'était pas fini, loin de là. Il se releva et l'assaut entre les deux frère reprit.

Cette fois ci, les coups fusèrent dans tout les sens, que se soit de lui, ou de son frère. Thalès avait arrêté de le sous-estimé, et il s'était battu a pleine puissance.

Au bout d'un long échange, le poing de Baddack a finalement atteint l'abdomen de son frère, le faisant tomber au sol, une seconde fois. Il semblait sonné, tant mieux. Pensait-il.

Le saiyan baissa sa garde, eu un petit rire, et entreprit de regarder le combat de sa femme, se promettant d'intervenir si ça tourne mal. Il ne pouvait pas interrompre un bon combat, elle n'en avait plus eu depuis Freezer 23.

Décidément Gine se débrouillé assez bien contre ses adversaires. Il n'en restait plus que deux, bien moins qu'au départ. Les vaincus jonchaient le sol désertique de cette planète maudite.

Soudainement Baddack reçut un violent coup dans le dos, si violent que le coup aurait pu le tuer. Heureusement qu'il eu le reflex de sentir le Ki, sinon…

* * *

Alors, il tomba au sol pour la première fois de la journée, il ne tarda pas a ce relevé pour esquivé les assauts de Ki de son adversaire. Ses toutes petites boules n'avaient pas pour but de l'amocher, non, elles devaient le fatigué. Thalès continua son assaut de plus belle, y mettant le plus de boule possible. Et Baddack les contraient toutes, sans aucunes exceptions.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ce devait faire deux minutes qu'il virait les attaque de son frère. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça, sincèrement, il finirait par perdre son endurance.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser sa meilleur technique. Il aurait vraiment voulu éviter, réellement, il était toujours extrêmement fatigué après l'avoir utilisé. Il se concentra, encaissant quelque boules au passage. Puis des visons lui virent.

Et s'il restait a bloqué les attaques comme ça ?

 _Un attaque l'atteindrait finalement au ventre, une de plus, et Thalès en profita pour l'éliminer définitivement en l'empalant violemment avec une sorte de lance de Ki._

Que se passerait-il s'il augmentait sa puissance au maximum ?

 _En faisant ça, sa femme tournera le regard vers lui, et se ferra empalée par un de ses derniers adversaires_

Il n'arriva plus a garder les visions et elles partirent. Il n'avait pu voir que deux des possibles scénario possibles, il était bloqué là. Aucun des deux n'était viable, il se dégagea alors de toutes les attaques, puis il fonça vers sa femme.

Alors, sans la regarder dans les yeux, il tua tout les deux soldats autour d'elle. Il cassa le dos du premier, puis lui balança une boule de Ki qui fini par le tuer, sous le regard terrifié de l'autre guerrier.

Alors, il tua ce dernier, sans chercher a l'éliminer sans douleur, il fit exploser son Ki depuis sa paume vers l'ennemi. Un peu comme un feu d'artifice. C'était typiquement une technique du Roi Végéta.

Gine le regarda outrée, déçut de ne pas avoir eu son lot d'action pour la journée. Il lui envoya alors un sourire amusé, puis il s'envola vers son frère qui revenait au galop.

Leur poings s'interceptèrent brutalement, créant une petite explosion au moment du choc. Ce même choc les propulsa loin l'un de l'autre, les deux atterrissant sur le sol en même temps. Mais ça n'a pas durer plus de quelque seconde, ils repartirent confronter leur poings une nouvelle fois.

Leur échange dura une poignée de minute, créant un nombre incalculable de fissure, qui ressemblait plus a des crevasse qu'autre chose.

Grâce a un instant d'inattention de son frère, Baddack pu l'atteindre au cou. Il voulait l'assommer, mais il avait mit trop de puissance pour y parvenir. Le coup sonna Thalès, qui laissa un genou a terre.

Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, le regard du frère aîné dévoila une sorte de rage, bien plus puissante qu'il n'aurait être. Le regard de Baddack transcrivait de la joie, il avait vaincu son frère, ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Dans ce but, il commença :

\- Bon, tu as vu ma puissance. Je te propose un deal, je te laisse venir avec moi sur Terre, a condition d'oublier ton arbre. Alors Thalès, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le concerné s'énerva et le montra, en plus d'essayé d'échapper a la garde de son frère, il cria :

\- Je te tuerai, toi et ta planète !

Baddack fit un mouvement de recul en entendant de tel parole. Son frère avait du contracté une sorte de dépendance a propos de l'arbre. Il fallait l'en sauvé :

\- Es-tu devenu fou Thalès ! Réfléchis un peu, tu pourrais t'améliorer en t'entraînant avec moi, sur Terre.

-Jamais !

Il cria de rage et fit exploser sa puissance, ce qui brisa la garde de son petit-frère, et il en profita pour s'en dégager.

Puis il s'envola haut dans le ciel, a la fois pour prendre de la hauteur et pour pouvoir chargé son énergie dans sa paume.

Baddack comprit la manœuvre de cet acte, il chargea aussi son énergie. Il ne laissera pas son frère le tuer puis rejoindre la Terre. Il en était hors de question. Pendant qu'il chargeait, il comprit qu'il lui fallait mettre un terme a la vie de Thalès.

Gine qui attendait tranquillement a quelque mettre, décida qu'elle devait venir en aide a son mari.

Rapidement, les deux saiyan lancèrent leur attaque sur leur ennemi. Baddack utilisa la technique que lui avait apprit Gohan, le Kaméhameha. Quand a sa femme, elle utilisa un vague d'énergie.

Thalès ne tarda pas a lancer la sienne, et les trois attaques se rejoignirent au parfait milieu. La violence du choc se fit entendre a plusieurs kilomètre a la ronde, le sol trembla et se fissura, créant -encore- d'immense failles autour de l'explosion.

Au bout d'un moment interminable, la technique combiné des deux saiyans fini par atteindre Thalès.

Il cria de rage et sa vie s'éteignit en même temps que l'attaque partit dans l'espace. Il ne restait plus rien de lui, et de l'arbre au passage.

La vie venait de quitter son frère. La culpabilité assaillit encore une fois Baddack, il avait assassiné son propre frère, de sang froid. Cette sensation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il parvint a appuyé sur le bouton pour faire venir les pods. Il se tourna vers sa femme et les appareils, ses larmes coulant sur son visage.

Gine avait bien tenté de lui parlé, de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais ses paroles ne l'avaient pas réconforté tant que ça. Elle ne l'avait vue pleurer qu'une seul fois, à l'enterrement de Thalès, elle était choqué qu'il pleure.

Malgré la gentillesse de sa femme a son égard, et de tous ses arguments -valables- , il s'en voulait, et s'en voudrait toujours. Il savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec ça, tuer des gens extérieur aux siens ne le déranger pas tant que ça au final, mais son propre peuple et son frère… c'était une autre histoire.

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent les pods, Baddack ne se pria pas pour monter dedans. Un mois de voyage, et il serait de retour a la maison, en paix. Il aurait préféré ne jamais partir de la Terre. Finalement en y revenant il pourrait méditer là dessus.

Puis les pod décolèrent a la demande des saiyans. La seule envie de Baddack fut exaucé, les pods quittant l'atmosphère de la planète déserte de vie.

–-

Alors je sais que Thalès et Baddack ne sont pas frère. Cependant, j'ai jugé bon de faire comme s'ils l'étaient. Comme ça, ça rajoute du drama ;(

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas a lâcher un commentaire en bas de page. Encore un fois merci a tous ceux qui en laissent.

Merci a anakinstarswars44 pour sa review.


	8. Chapitre 8- Kamé Sennin & Ruban Rouge

Chapitre 8 – Retour a la maison

Ça faisait un mois et demi que Kakarot s'entraînait comme un fou avec Kamé Sennin, le vieil homme, ne lui laisser que des taches simples, mais épuisante. Par exemple, il avait du porter des briques de laits pour les apporter au villageois ou encore pire, porter une énorme carapace de tortue sur le dos.

Seule ce dernier entraînement l'avait amélioré, il avait l'habitude d'être fatigué après s'être entraîné avec son père, mais jamais il n'avait eu a porter des choses aussi lourdes. Mais il ne rechigna pas a la tache, il y allait plutôt de bon entrain. Sinon il n'avait pas de nourriture, et Krilin pourrait tout manger.

Cette seule pensée le mit en colère. Pour la peine il se servit dans l'assiette du moine lors du repas, sous le regard choqué de ce dernier. Après ils blaguaient sur son appétit, et le temps passait tranquillement. Raditz était revenu le voir une ou deux fois dans le mois, seulement pour savoir comment il allait.

Quand Kakarot pensait a Krilin, il le voyait comme un bon rival. Bon, il est vrai qu'au début, ils s'étaient mal entendu. Le jeune saiyan ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais les choses s'étaient arrangé au bout de quelque jours. Le nain et lui se comportait comme deux bons ami désormais, tant que Krilin ne mangeait pas sa part ça allait pour lui.

Il se souvient alors de leur aventure en ville, pour qu'ils les entraînent, Kamé Sennin leur avait demandé une belle jeune fille. Alors ils s'étaient acharné a en trouvé une. Une fois fait, ils ont tabassé les policier qui la poursuivaient, et l'on ramener avec eux. Kakarot l'aimait bien, simplement car elle faisait bien la cuisine.

Le saiyan aimait bien son maître, pas grâce a son comportement, mais seulement grâce aux différent exercices que lui proposait le vieil homme. En plus de l'entraînement basique, il leur a apprit plein de chose. Un style de combat en particulier. Kakarot lui en était reconnaissant, il savait le style de son père et de son frère, mais il ne les aimaient pas trop. Alors avoir son style a lui était un grand cadeau.

Un jour, Raditz était venu lui annoncé que ses parents étaient rentré a la maison, il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient partit, mais bon, il continua tout de même son entraînement.

Kamé Sennin se rappellera toute sa vie de la visite surprise de mère. Avec toutes ses idée perverse, il tenta d'obtenir certaines choses. Choqué Gine lui cassa le nez et l'envoya faire une balade dans l'océan. Bien sûr de lui, le vieil homme revient plein d'ambition et retourna une nouvelle fois dans l'océan.

Le reste de l'entraînement se passa tranquillement, sept ou huit mois passèrent comme ça, dans la bonne humeur.

Quelque temps avant la fin de leur passage chez lui, Kamé Sennin, leur déclara qu'il y avait un championnat d'art martiaux, et qu'ils devaient y participé. Les jeunes hommes avaient accepté avec joie et s'était mit a perfectionner leur art.

Tout de même, a la fin des huit mois, Kakarot était bien plus fort que Krilin. A cause de ça, le nain s'est promit de battre son rival lors de la final.

Finalement le jour J arriva, et Kakarot atteint la finale et affronta un certain Jacky. Il eu un mal fou, mais après un long duel, il fini par tromper la garde du vieil homme. Une fois fait, il est parvenu a projeté l'homme a l'extérieur du ring. Grâce a tout ses effort il gagna le combat sous les applaudissement du public.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il découvrit qui était ce Jacky. Réussir a battre Kamé Sennin avait été pour lui, un grand motif de joie. Plus de huit mois de dur labeur lui avait été nécessaire pour y parvenir.

Mais il revenait souvent chez son maître après le tournois, ne serait-ce pour savoir comment va Krilin.

Fou de joie, il rentra chez lui voir sa famille. Ses parents furent content de le voir si joyeux, même s'ils estimaient que vaincre un vieil terrien n'était pas un exploit. Il eu beau cherché Raditz, il ne le trouva pas. Il apprit alors qu'il était a l'université pour apprendre la médecine.

L'interrogation l'avait tiraillé a ce moment là. Il savait que son grand-frère était doué pour la médecine mais l'envoyé au contact des autres humain… pourrait être un peu bizarre. Il avait toujours eu un comportement méchant auprès de ceux qui était plus faible que lui. Kakarot exclut.

Qu'importe, il s'entraîna durant quelque temps avec son père. Puis au bout de trois ou quarte mois, il partit a la recherche des Dragon Ball, un nouvelle fois, mais seul. Il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée de le faire pour perfectionné son entraînement avec Kamé Sennin.

* * *

Les cours à l'université n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dur. En plus de tout saisir, il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas attiré l'attention auprès des autres. Ses emmerdeurs de terriens ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il voulait être seul.

Alors pour avoir un motif de paix, il rejoint l'équipe de Football locale. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou a ce jeu, malgré sa taille, ses adversaires ne parvenaient jamais a lui prendre la balle des pieds.

Il semblait bien qu'il avait gagné tout ses matchs, et cet exploit ne resta pas inconnu. Au contraire, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'un motif de paix, il eu une sorte de popularité qui l'énervait au plus au point.

Somme toute logique, ses nouveaux admirateur l'apprécié car il leur avait fait gagner une coupe inter-universitaire. Il n'en avait que faire de remporter une chose pareille, au contraire de ses camarades de jeux.

Raditz ne savait pas comment il faisait pour faire l'aller retour de chez lui à la capital. C'était épuisant mais pourtant si agréable pour lui, en fait, ça lui faisait un petit entraînement physique dès le réveil. Comme tout les matins, il en profiter pour songer au chose qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Il y avait eu une bombe auprès de tous ses collèges, a propos d'une armée qui se faisait attaquer par un jeune garçon. Le saiyan ne mit pas bien longtemps a comprendre qui était le gamin en question, Kakarot, il était si hyperactif. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre quelques jours pour l'inviter a aller détruire cette armée. C'était bientôt les vacances, et il devait bien trouvé un truc a faire pour s'occuper, non ?

Après avoir prit la température auprès des autres, bien évidement, a propos de l'armée en question. Il apprit qu'elle s'appelait l'armée du Ruban Rouge, une sorte de milice privée, terriblement puissante. Que ce soit militairement ou scientifiquement, les autres étudiants en étaient terrifié.

Une idée vint a Raditz, dès les vacances, il ira voir Kakarot et tuera les soldats. Comme ça, il pourra faire d'une pierre deux coup, se battre et se faire craindre des autres. S'il fait ça, les autres ne lui parleraient plus. Tant mieux.

Le soir même, il appela son frère. Aucune réponse, Raditz s'énerva un peu. Il avait payé ce téléphone a son frère pour qu'il puisse l'appeler en cas de problème, et là, il ne répondait pas.

L'universitaire continua ses appels, espérant que Kakarot se dépeche de répondre. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait a rien, il arrêta. Doucement une sorte d'inquiétude sourde se glissa habilement en lui.

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arrivé ? Il n'était pas si fort que ça pour un saiyan, et si un ennemis l'avait vaincu ? Trop de questions sans réponse, Raditz se questionna pendant des minutes, enfin c'était pour lui des minutes, pour le temps, c'était des heures.

Mais que pouvait-il bien se passé ?

–-

Ce Tao Pai Pai était un adversaire coriace, plus technique et endurant que lui. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose d'un point de vue puissance brute, Kakarot avait toutes ses chances a condition de bien jouer le coup.

Pour exécuter sa pensée, il repartit pour un round, attaquant avec sa force. Les coup fusèrent des deux côtés, son adversaire parvenait petit a petit a prendre le dessus sur lui. S'il y parvenait c'était uniquement due a son endurance, son meilleur atout.

Le jeune saiyan encaissait les multiples coup de Tao Pai Pai, tenta par moment de le contrer. Cependant toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines, et il fini par encaisser un coup au niveau du menton.

Dès l'instant ou il fut toucher, Kakarot s'écroula violemment sur le sol, glissant pendant quelque mètres.

Il avait mal, vraiment, jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un homme comme lui pourrait lui poser un problème. Et pourtant, mais jamais il n'abandonnera pas, il est un saiyan. Il doit être digne de son rang.

Son corps suivit automatiquement ses pensées, Kakarot fonça rapidement vers son adversaire, avec le but évident de triompher. Le premier coup partit tout seul, fracassant une des côtes de Tao Pai Pai.

La rage se peint alors sur son visage, et la bataille repartit de plus belle. Aucun des deux guerriers ne voulant perdre. C'était un duel grandiose.

Finalement Kakarot laissa un mince espace, et son adversaire s'y engouffra. La bataille était fini, plus de doute possible. Le jeune saiyan tomba au sol en se tenant bruyamment le ventre.

Il avait perdu, lui le fils de Baddack ! La honte l'assaillit subitement alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il le tuerait. Lui et les autres soldats de l'armée du Ruban Rouge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une envie de meurtre incontrôlable se faisait sentir. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelque temps plus tard, que ce soit en heure ou en minute, il se jura de s'améliorer. Il lui semblait bien qu'il pourrait trouver la solution de son problème a la tour Karin, sinon il s'entraînera comme un dingue avec son père.

Il se releva brusquement, puis il s'envola a toute vitesse vers la tour en question. Il ne lui faudrait que quelque heure pour y arrivé, s'il ne faisait aucune pause bien sûr.

Puis il entendit un bruit provenant de sa poche, le même bruit qu'il avait entendu peu avant le combat. Il n'avait pas répondu a la sonnerie car il était bien trop occupé a juger Tao Pai Pai pour y faire attention. Cependant cette fois ci, il s'arrêta de voler pour décrocher. C'était la voix de son grand-frère :

-Kakarot ! Tu pourrais répondre espèce de branleur ! T'es où la ?

Tout le volume sonore de la voix de Raditz surpris le plus jeune saiyan, qui était plutôt habitué a voir son frère être bien plus calme. Il prit quelque seconde pour répondre, hésitant s'il devait parler de sa défaite, finalement il reprit :

-J'étais en plein combat quand tu m'as appelé ! Je viens de me réveillé…

-Sérieusement, je t'ai appelé il y a une heure. Tu n'as pas perdu quand même, Kakarot ?

-Si. Et je retournerais au combat une fois amélioré. Ne dit pas a papa que j'ai perdu, ok ?

-Ça, ça dépends de toi. Je pourrais peut-être ne rien dire si tu me laisse venir détruire l'armée du ruban rouge…

\- Bon si tu veux. Mais tu me laisse Tao Pai Pai, et tu peut prendre l'armée.

\- Faisons comme ça, on se rappelle dans trois jours. Allez, je te laisse à ton entraînement, hahahaha !

Kakarot ne pu supporter le rire moqueur de son frère plus longtemps. Il partit à la tour Karin sans faire de pause repas. Il montrera a son frère qu'il a tort de rire de lui. Il se le jura.

–-

Le jour du rendez-vous arriva bien vite, chacun s'étant préparé pour le jour clé. Les deux frères se tenaient en face d'une des bases ennemis, prêt à en découdre.

Ce fut une vrai boucherie, un bain de sang, que dire de plus ? Ah si, Raditz avait prit soins que le massacre soit diffusé en directe a la télévision. Il fallait bien que ses camarades de classe voient ça.

Il en rigolerait toute sa vie, pensait-t-il.

Le ''combat'' ne dura pas bien longtemps, quasiment tous les soldat moururent de la main du saiyan le plus âgé. Des années qu'il n'avait plus vu le sang adverse couler sur ses mains, a quel point cette sensation l'avait manqué ! Il aima ce moment plus que tout, l'ivresse du combat engloutit et tout tourna rouge.

Kakarot était choqué par le comportement de son frère, il le savait violent et guerrier, mais à ce point ? Il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre ce désir de sang. Il avait voulut se venger de Tao Pai Pai, mais une fois sur le champs de bataille il sentit toute envie de sang le quitter.

Comment un être humain pouvait s'abaissait a de tel chose et être une bonne personne après ? Cette question le tourmenta grandement, a tel point qu'il laissa quelque soldat en vie. Évidement, son frère ne les a pas tous vu. Il y avait quelque scientifique dans le lot, somme toute logique. Un d'entre eux avait le regard noir, chargé de haine.

Une haine sans fond, a tel point qu'il était impossible de cerné la douleur mentale de cet homme.

Abasourdi par un tel regard, Kakarot laissa courir l'homme, et se tourna vers son frère enragé.

Il ne restait plus le moindre être vivant dans la base, peut-être des hommes mourant, mais plus personne ne pourrait sortit du lieu debout. Raditz fit un geste vers l'hélicoptère de tournage, pour qu'il arrête de tourner.

Absolument terrifié par le saiyan, toute l'équipe coupa le direct. Ils étaient bon pour un passage chez le psychologue.

Et le massacre recommença un nombre de fois incalculable, jusqu'à que tous les chefs de l'armée du ruban rouge sois mort.

Kakarot n'y participa pas, trop choqué par la barbarie sauvage de son frère aîné. Il avait comprit sans trop de réflexion, a quel point il était doux comparé a son frère. A quel point les autres être vivant, qu'ils soient humains ou saiyans, sont violent.

Il laissa passer pour Tao Pai Pai, tous les autres étaient morts, il ne voulait pas voir de nouveaux mort.

* * *

Le jeune saiyan trouva finalement les Dragons Balls assez rapidement, grâce a l'aide de Bulma et du reste de ses amis dont Yamcha.

Une sorte de romance s'était installé entre la jeune femme et le bandit, bien que se soit discret, Kakarot le repéra assez vite.

Raditz devrait être déçut d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il faudra qu'il soit adroit lorsqu'il lui annoncera. Il savait l'amour secret qu'il portait a Bulma, après tout ce n'était pas compliqué de le remarqué. Bien qu'il soit complètement nul a propos des femmes, il avait toujours été curieux, et c'était questionné a sujet de son grand-frère. C'était comme ça qu'il avait saisit l'histoire entre eux.

Une fois la dernière balles trouvé, ils invoquèrent Shenron. Kakarot ne savait pas quoi demandé au dragon, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit a la question. Il laissa le choix au autres, qui eux même ne savait pas quoi demander.

Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, le jeune saiyan eu une brillante idée. Sa famille n'avait pas de vrai endroit ou s'entraîner, il demanda alors simplement :

-Je voudrais avoir une salle d'entraînement pour des guerriers comme mon père. Et il faudrait que la salle puisse s'adapter au progrès de celui qui l'utilise.

Les grand yeux rouges de Shenron clignotèrent, puis il déclara d'une voix profonde :

-Votre vœux est exaucé.

Le dragon disparut soudainement, puis les boules orange s'envolèrent dans le ciel, vers des direction diamétralement opposé.

Laissant les personnes qui l'avait invoqué seuls. Après avoir salué tout ses camarades de voyages, Kakarot partit vers sa maison. Voir ses parents qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis quasiment un an.

–-

Vous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avait apprécié. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas a laissez un com en bas de page.


	9. Chapitre 9- Tenkachi Budokai

Chapitre 9- L'entraînement porte ses fruits

An 735

Baddack était tranquillement installer dans les gradin du Tenkaichi Budokai, il avait préféré s'approcher le plus du stade. Principalement pour mieux voir ses enfants lors de leur combats, Gine s'était aussi inscrite pour y participé. Lui, n'avait pas jugé correct de participé au tournoi.

Il était bien trop fort pour ça, il aurait battu tous ses adversaire, saiyan ou non, en quelque secondes tout au plus. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai défit depuis Thalès, bien que Kakarot prenait son entraînement au sérieux. Il était las de ne plus avoir de vrai adversaire a affronter, pourtant il sentait que bientôt, un vrai combat aurait lieu.

Cependant, ses pensée furent stoppé par l'apparition des participants sur le ring. Un tirage au sort allait bientôt avoir lieu. Sa famille toute entière était présente et attendait patiemment, même son fils le plus jeune. Le commentateur, ou ce qui s'en rapproche, commença a parler, bien sûr le plus fort possible.

Baddack ignora tout le discours inutile pour en capter l'essentiel. Il n'attendait que le tirage au sort, seulement il comprit bien vite qu'il y avait un problème. Un gros problème, un petit être a la peau blanche s'amusait a trafiqué le déroulement du tirage.

Yamcha le bandit sera opposé a Tenshihan, c'était logique comme rencontre puisque Chaozu dirigé les opération. Il y avait eu des altercation entre les deux hommes selon Kakarot, de ce fait, un duel entre les deux est compréhensible.

Ensuite, ce Raditz aura l'immense plaisir de se confronter a Jackie Chun, qui est Kamé Sennin. Même Baddack qui n'avait rencontré l'homme que quelque fois dans le passé l'a comprit. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le vainqueur.

Le troisième combat montrera un duel entre Chaozu et Krilin. Son fils lui avait longuement parlé du nain, c'était pour lui un ami très proche. Le saiyan espérait voir ce que valait ce terrien.

* * *

Le dernier combat sera passionnant pour tous, il opposera Gine a Kakarot. Un duel intriguant pour lui, voir sa femme et son fils s'affronter en dehors d'un entraînement est surprenant. Le plus jeune des deux est clairement le moins fort, il ne pourra pas gagner ce duel en jouant juste avec sa force brute.

Peu de temps s'est écouler avant le premier tour. Désormais, les deux hommes se tenaient sur le ring, le commentateur et arbitre se tenant prêt a donner le coup d'envoi.

Dès le début du combat, Baddack comprit que ce ne serait pas simple pour Yamcha. Son adversaire avait un jeu de jambe supérieur et sans parler de l'endurance. Cependant le bandit se débrouillait plutôt bien et parvenait même a prendre le dessus par intermittence, malgré tout, Tenshihan parvient a le toucher plusieurs fois peu avant que l'humain n'envoie son Kaméhameha.

Tout le reste ce passa en quelque seconde. L'homme aux trois yeux profita de l'instant de faiblesse et lui cassa la jambe, brutalement, puis il continua par un violent coup sur le coup. Mettant définitivement Yamcha hors-jeux. Sous les yeux éberlué de tous ses amis.

Kakarot était complètement fou de rage, il ne le montra pas ouvertement, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une colère sourde. Une puissante envie de vengeance, si jamais il avait l'occasion de se battre contre Tenshihan… il ne se retiendrait absolument pas.

Ensuite vînt le deuxième combat, le dernier de la journée. Comme il l'avait prévu, son fils aîné ne prit pas le temps de perdre son temps. Il conclut le combat bien vite, essayant de ne pas blessé gravement le vieil homme que son petit frère aimait tant.

Jackie Chun semblait choqué par la puissance de Raditz et il le félicita de ses capacité au combat. Puis il rejoignit calmement la sortie.

Le commentateur déclara que le reste du tournoi se déroulerait le lendemain, laissant tout le monde se reposer et manger un bout.

–-

Baddack ne se pria pas pour dévorer une bonne partie du stock de nourriture des organisateurs. Ce qui, bien évidement, les laissa choqué par une telle boulimie. Forcement, a cause de toute la quantité de nourriture absorbé par son corps, le saiyan s'endormit pour ne se réveillé que le lendemain vers midi pile.

Il avait, somme toute vraisemblance raté un combat incroyable selon son fils, Krilin s'étant battu comme un chef. Le saiyan n'écouta que d'une oreille les exploits de l'ami de Kakarot. Préférant, lui demander comme il aborderait le combat contre sa mère.

Il ne lui pipa mot, le laissant stupéfait par ça, lui qui est d'habitude si bavard. Baddack comprit que son fils lui réservait une petite surprise, il se battrait jusqu'au bout, même s'il savait le combat joué d'avance.

Juste après la pause déjeuné, où il prit part, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il terrifia les organisateur par son appétit. Finalement il grimpa les gradin pour s'asseoir, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur le stade. Bien sûr, à l'écart de la foule surexcité. Et il observa le combat.

Les deux saiyans montèrent sur le ring, attendant patiemment que le commentateur déclare le combat ouvert.

Kakarot ne bougeait pas le moins du monde, restant sur ses appuis, il semblait attendre que sa mère bouge. Cette dernière se lança vers son fils, avec l'ambition de lui mettre un coup au niveau du ventre.

Gine se retenait forcement, a la fois pour laisser à son fils une chance de gagner, et aussi pour voir comment il se débrouillait face a un adversaire qui lui était supérieur en terme de puissance. Le jeune adolescent tenta vainement de blesser sa mère avec des attaques au corps a corps, voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

Après avoir frapper dans le mur qu'était sa mère, il recula de quelque pas, le sourire au lèvres. Il bougea sa queue de songe, qui était tranquillement installé au niveau de sa taille. Il fit claquer sa queue dans le vent, montrant qu'il était sûr de sa victoire.

Raditz comme Baddack eurent la même réaction, ils étaient choqué par le geste, c'était un geste qui était réellement offensant pour l'adversaire. Rare était ceux qui parvenait a garder leur calme et leur sérieux après une telle offense, et Gine ne fit pas exception a la règle.

Alors qu'elle n'avait distribué que quelque petit coup par ci par là, elle fonça brutalement vers son fils, n'en ayant rien a faire s'il est blessé a cause de cette attaque.

Kakarot n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il avait provoqué ouvertement sa mère, et il l'avait fait pour une raison. Sa mère n'était pas une guerrière de carrière, elle avait donc des défauts, quand bien même ils ne sautaient pas aux yeux, n'importe quel combattant de haut niveau aurait pu les voir.

Lorsque Gine s'énerve, elle baisse a tout les coup sa garde, mettant tout son sérieux dans l'offensive. Oubliant que la meilleur des attaques, c'est la défense.

Alors qu'elle fonçait vers lui, le saiyan forma une boule de Ki et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Créant une épaisse fumé qui entoura et enferma le stade.

Quelque spectateur crièrent de rage et de mécontentement, laissant ceux qui ne partageaient pas leur point de vue, bouche bée. Puis au bout de quelque secondes qui paraissait interminable, la fumé quitta le stade, dévoilant une scène des plus troublante.

Celle qui paraissait totalement au dessus de son adversaire, se trouvaient cloué au sol, incapable de bouger. Kakarot n'avait pas l'air content, certainement car il n'aimait pas gagner un combat avec une technique aussi sournoise, mais il voulait absolument affronter son frère en finale.

Le commentateur commença le décompte dès qu'il a comprit la situation. Il n'eut pas la moindre surprise, au bout des dix longues seconde, Gine se trouvaient toujours au sol, alors que son adversaire était lui debout.

Le gagnant quitta le stade, sous les cris de joie de ses supporters, cependant, lui, n'était pas le moins du monde satisfait de sa victoire. Il ne se pria pas pour le dire a son frère, lorsqu'il rentra dans la partie réservé au participants.

* * *

La saiyanne était surprise d'avoir perdue, malgré sa défaite elle restait satisfaite de sa participation. Elle savait que son fils pouvait faire preuve de ruse, alors qu'il n'en faisait pas vraiment preuve dans la vie de tous les jours.

Baddack avait profité de l'heure de pause pour aller grignoter un peu, et parler un peu a tout le monde, cependant son projet fut retardé par une dispute entre son fils aîné et Tenshihan.

Les deux s'étaient regardé de travers depuis les éliminatoires, et la noirceur de leur regard s'était amplifié avec le temps. Même un aveugle aurait pu voir la tension entre les deux hommes. Qu'importe, puisque tous les combattants de la pièce l'avait remarqué.

Afin de stoppé la dispute avant qu'elle ne dégénèrent en combat, Baddack entreprit de calmé son fils. Il fut aidé de Kakarot qui venait de revenir avec un plateau de viande, et les deux saiyans calmèrent Raditz.

Tenshihan lâcha vite l'affaire, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avant de l'affronter sur le ring. Cependant, ça ne l'a pas empêcher d'envoyé des regard noir au jeune saiyan.

Quelque minutes passèrent avant que Gine ne revienne dans la pièce, elle était partit chercher un petit quelque chose a manger. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir une sorte de tension dans la pièce. Après avoir blagué là dessus, elle commença à manger avec les autres.

Puis, alors qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la reprise des combats, il fut demandé a Baddack de quitter la pièce réservé aux participant. Alors le père alla s'installé paisiblement dans les gradins pour voir l'humiliation que son fils allait faire subir au grand chauve. Il n'en raterait pas une miette.

Les deux guerrier se fixaient une nouvelle fois en attendant impatiemment l'autorisation de commencer le combat. Une fois le coup d'envoi donner, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le combat ne dura qu'une petite minute, où Raditz ridiculisa son adversaire avec sa puissance et sa vitesse. Le grand chauve fit tout son possible pour riposter, mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se faire contrer a chacune de ses attaques.

Lorsqu'il vit que ses effort était vain, il entreprit de battre son adversaire avec la ruse. Soudainement il y eu un flash de lumière concentré qui a empêcher les spectateur de voir, mais le commentateur d'habitude si inutile fut utile pour une fois, il dit tout se qui se passa pendant les quelques secondes où les spectateurs ne pouvaient pas voir le combat.

Tenshihan eut certainement l'idée de faire pareil que Kakarot avec sa mère, mais il ne réussit pas. Il avait tenté d'attraper la queue de Raditz mais il fut violemment éjecté du ring par cette dernière.

Le jeune saiyan fut déclaré vainqueur assez vite, et il pu quitter le ring sous les applaudissement du public. Ces derniers étaient fou de joie de voir un guerrier aussi fort, encore plus que le précédent champion.

Il n'y eu que cinq petites minutes avant que Kakarot et Krilin ne rentrent sur le stade, stade où l'odeur de la défaite de Tenshihan était encore palpable.

Baddack qui avait raté le précédent combat du meilleur ami de son fils, décida qu'il fallait mieux observé ce dont le jeune terrien était capable.

Lorsque le combat démarra, il ne fut pas compliqué de remarqué que son fils se retenait afin de s'abaisser au niveau du petit homme. La technique de ce dernier était loin d'être mauvaise, il varié bien ses coups et savait se défendre. De plus le terrien connaissait ses limites, et le moment où il fallait se retiré du combat afin de ne pas se faire éliminé.

Les échanges entres les deux participant dura quelques minutes avant que Kakarot décide qu'il valait mieux y mettre un terme, alors il augmenta légèrement sa force et balança une petite boule de Ki sur son ami.

Le terrien perdit l'équilibre et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui allait lui arrivé, lorsque son adversaire lui envoya son poing dans le ventre, l'assommant légèrement sur le coup. Puis le fils de Baddack prit son ami dans ses bras et le posa sur le sol, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber du ring.

Le public ayant eu ce qu'il voulut, cria de joie a la vu de la victoire de leur champion. Le commentateur attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment et leur déclara que la finale aurait lieu le lendemain matin à 10h, afin que les combattant ait le temps de récupéré leur énergie, et que le stade soit réparé.

* * *

Baddack était arrivé dans les gradins peu avant les autres spectateur, afin d'avoir l'une des places les plus agréables. Il eu le temps de voir les retardataire arrivaient, il avait d'ailleurs profité de son temps d'attente pour commander a manger, plus précisément l'une des spécialité du tournoi.

C'était des chips en forme de poing, qui avait un goût poulet. Quand bien même elle était drôle, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi des chips en forme de poing avait un goût pareil.

Puis le commentateur arriva, et ses deux enfants montèrent sur le rings. Les deux semblaient impatient de commercer, Kakarot plus que son frère.

Alors ce dernier ne se pria pas pour frapper en premier lorsque le coup d'envoi fut donné. Les combos s'enchaînaient entres les deux, avec des coups qui partaient de partout, que se soit d'en haut, d'en bas ou des côtés.

Étrangement Kakarot semblaient avoir le dessus sur son frère, qui était pourtant aussi fort que sa mère. Puis Baddack capta pourquoi c'était le cas, son fils aîné se retenait afin de s'offrir un duel et une chance a son frère.

Puis les minutes passèrent, les échanges de coups toujours aussi intense. Puis finalement après un coup raté, Kakarot perdit l'équilibre et l'avantage. La sanction fut immédiate, son frère lui envoya un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre et continua à l'enchaîné au corps a corps.

Le plus jeune des deux était sonné et il allait certainement perdre le combat, pour preuve il tomba brusquement sur le sol du ring. Raditz s'arrêta finalement de tapé son frère, et il attendit qu'il se lève, le commentateur comptant toujours les secondes.

Il fallut huit secondes a son frère pour se levé, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre. Sonné et fatigué, le jeune saiyan creusa au plus profond de son endurance pour augmenté sa force et effectué sa meilleur technique, celle qu'il avait perfectionné pendant des mois avec son père.

Il positionna ses mains afin de charger son attaque, et il cria ''Kaméhameha !'' et propulsant son énergie vers son frère.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Raditz eu mal, réellement mal. Il parvient a détourné l'attaque de son frère vers le ciel, mais il n'a pas réussit a dégagé l'ensemble de la technique, se faisant brûler une partie de l'épaule gauche au passage.

Bien qu'il savait l'attaque non mortelle, il eu peur d'y passer. Il fut tétanisé un instant avant de réagir. Lorsqu'il sentit le Ki de ce Kaméhameha, il aurait juré que la technique avait trois quarts de sa puissance a lui.

Son frère qui s'était écroulé après avoir vu son attaque dévié, s'était écroulé de fatigue sur le ring. Le commentateur compta une nouvelle fois, et Kakarot ne se releva pas pour continuer le combat. Il était champion !

Il avait gagné le tournoi, bien que son but initial avait été d'affronter son frère et de voir a quel point il était devenu fort, Raditz était très heureux d'avoir gagné le Tenkaichi Budokai. Il scruta le public qui hurlait de joie d'avoir eu un combat de légende, et il repéra son père qui avait l'air fier de lui, fier de voir ses progrès

Il aida son frère a se relevé et il l'amena dans la salle réservé au participant, les deux saiyans virent quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu pensé possible.

Krilin était couché à même le sol, un trou dans le ventre, d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Le tueur était une créature répugnante qui tenait une sorte de liste dans sa main. Raditz aurait jurer voir le nom de son frère et le siens dessus, mais il ne se posa pas plus de question et élimina le monstre.

Kakarot, qui venait de se réveillé, vit le cadavre encore chaud de son ami, cria de désespoirs en comprenant la situation.

-Krilin ! Non !

Alors qu'il venait de tuer le monstre, Raditz remarqua que son père rentrait dans la pièce de même que le vieil Kamé Sennin.

Kakarot criait toujours de désespoirs, le regard remplit de larmes, lorsqu'il balança cette phrase :

-Mais qui voulait le tuer ? il n'avait fait de mal a personne !

Le vieil ermite ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre :

\- Piccolo Daimao.

* * *

A suivre…

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez prit du plaisir a lire le chapitre. Actuellement, je traverse un passage assez vide avec cette histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un chapitre d'avance qui est je pense, assez bon.

Comme vous l'avez vu, nous attaquons l'arc Piccolo Daimao, qui serra normalement constitué d'un chapitre assez long.

Bien, si vous avez quoique ce sois à dire, dite le dans la review.


	10. Chapitre 10- Vengeance et envie de sang

Chapitre 10: Vengeance et envie de sang.

''Celui qui a tué Krilin... c'était Piccolo Daimao. Mais celui qui à été tué n'était rien d'autre qu'un serviteur''

Une sorte de rage envahit Kakarot, qui même blessé ,s'était levé afin d'aller affronter ce fameux Piccolo. Une question revenait en boucle dans son esprit, Pourquoi ? Son ami était une bonne personne qui aurait voulu mettre un terme à son existence.

Il commença a marcher vers la sortie mais il fut stoppé par Kamé Sennin qui l'attrapa a l'épaule dans une démarche amicale. Il lui parla doucement comme s'il pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

-Kakarot, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne pourrais rien faire contre Piccolo. Tu ne pourras pas le vaincre. Il est bien trop fort.

Raditz qui a observé la scène de loin avait hésité à réagir face à la détresse de son jeune frère. Le vieil homme ne connaissait rien de la puissance de son frère, ni de la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas privé son frère de sa vengeance, il a le droit de tuer le démon, lui plus que personne d'autre. C'était son meilleur ami, son compagnon d'entraînement, il était beaucoup pour Kakarot.

Ayant décidé de laisser son frère obtenir sa vengeance, il interrompit le vieil homme :

-Hé vieillard, Kakarot a le droit de tuer le démon. Il en est assez fort, j'en suis sûr, c'est un saiyan.

Kamé Sennin qui était en train de parler avant d'être interrompu, se tourna vers le frère aîné de son élève. Décidément, ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point Piccolo leur est supérieur. A la limite, Kamé Sennin sait que les deux ne pourront pas tenir face a la puissance et la fourberie du démon. Si son maître a lui était mort pour le vaincre, les deux saiyans n'arriveront à rien face à lui. Du moins il le pensait sincèrement.

-''Non. Il ne peut pas y arrivé, il est trop _faible_ comparé a Piccolo. Regarde, il a eu Krilin, et son but est de tué tous les artistes martiaux, sans aucunes exceptions.''

Alors que le vieil maître de Kakarot déballé tout ce qu'il savait de la situation, Baddack épiait la scène depuis l'extérieur. Lorsque Kamé Sennin eu fini son discours, le saiyan rentra dans la pièce, imposant sa stature au vieillard.

Il estimait que Kakarot pouvait se vengé de celui qui avait mit fin à la fin de son meilleur ami. Ce n'aurait été que justice, et Baddack s'assurerait que son fils puisse affronter son adversaire. Il fixa le maître de son fils dans les yeux, avec un regard qui imposait le respect. Puis après avoir vu sa détermination, il lui proposa un deal :

-''Tu as peur que Kakarot meurt face a ce faible, c'est ça ?'' Kamé Sennin hocha la tête, poussant Baddack à continuer. ''alors je veillerait sur lui pendant son combat, même s'il le tuera en un quart de seconde.''

-''Hum, je voudrais d'abord l'affronter en premier.''

Baddack sembla considéré l'offre que lui offrait le vieil ermite, avant de se demander pourquoi quelqu'un qui semblait aussi effrayé par le monstre voulait livrer bataille en premier. Peut-être pour protégé Kakarot ? Mais ça c'est son rôle de père et non le rôle du vieil homme. Ce n'est pas ça, peut-être qu'il veut se donner une mort honorable sur le champ de bataille, comme le faisaient les saiyans âgé. Mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas, mais pour qu'elle raison voulait-t-il se battre contre plus fort que lui, il n'a pas le caractère d'un saiyan. Baddack ne parvenait pas a cerné Kamé Sennin, mais s'il voulait une bataille, il l'aurait. Alors le saiyan lui signe que leur accord était signé, puis il rejoins Raditz qui était toujours en train de le regardait.

Soudainement, Kakarot se redressa, et marmonna :

-Les Dragons Balls, s'il les trouvent… on ne pourra pas ressusciter Krilin d'aussitôt.

Le vieil maître d'art martiaux grimaça et acquiesça, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le démon Piccolo prendre les Dragon Ball. Avec tout le tumulte de ses dernières heures, il les avaient complètement effacé de son esprit, mais il ne peut pas laisser le problème des Dragons Ball comme ça. Il faudrait les récupérés avant Piccolo.

-Tu as raison Kakarot, nous les trouverons, et nous affronterons le démon. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

* * *

Les autres semblaient d'accord, et se séparèrent à la recherche des boules de cristal.

Toutes les boules de cristal se trouvaient au sol, sous un ciel étoilé. Kamé Sennin avait harcelé les saiyan afin de pouvoir attiré Piccolo vers les Dragon Ball et de pouvoir l'affronter en face à face. Autant pour venger son ancien maître que pour protéger les autres terriens face au monstre inhumain qu'est son adversaire.

Maintenant il avait peur, une peur incroyable. Mais il ne reculerait pas, il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas faire preuve de lâcheté. Il avait assassiner Krilin et attaquer bon nombre d'autre combattant, ne serait-ce que pour ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kakarot l'affronter. Baddack et Raditz n'accordait qu'une importance mineure à la vie des terriens, et comme il ne craignait pas de mourir de la main de Piccolo, ils pourraient laisser couler jusqu'à qu'ils soient attaqué.

Seul son dernier élève en vie aimait les humains du plus profond de son cœur, Kamé Sennin en était persuadé. Peut-être que son avis a propos des saiyans était un peu biaisé, néanmoins, il ne faisait confiance qu'à Kakarot pour prendre sa relève.

Soudainement, il y eu une bourrasque de vent qui tira le vieil homme de ses pensées. Il reconnut le Ki directement, le monstre était là. Eux seul sur des kilomètre à la ronde. Il ferait ce qui doit être fait, le mafuba allait l'aider. Il n'avait plus la force brut pour le vaincre avec cette dernière, il ne lui restait plus que ça.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelque seconde avant que le combat ne commence entre les deux. Kamé Sennin activa le mafuba et entreprit de le sceller dans un récipient conçu à cette effet.

Kakarot dormait paisiblement depuis quelque heures, ne sachant pas le moins du monde que son maître était en plein duel. Soudainement, le jeune saiyan ressentit une sorte de perturbation dans le Ki du vieil homme. Puis la disparition complète de ce dernier.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait un terrible cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Le doute l'assaillit, il savait que son maître attendrait le lendemain matin pour aller affronter le monstre, il lui avait dit, à lui et à son père. Il ne leur aurait pas mentit tout de même ?

Afin de vérifié ses doutes, il chercha l'énergie de son vieil maître, et il chercha longtemps sans rien trouvé. Il commencé a avoir sérieusement peur, une peur sans fond. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible.

Alors le saiyan se leva, ses blessures de la veille le faisant toujours souffrir, et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami de sa maison où dormait normalement Kamé Sennin. Il s'était mit d'accord pour passer la nuit chez lui.

La passage dans le couloir fut long, chaque seconde rendant l'attente interminable. Finalement il arriva devant la porte et il l'ouvrit doucement. Peut-être était-t-il trop fatigué pour ressentir le Ki efficacement ?

La chambre était totalement vide, dénué du moindre bruit de ronflement habituel de son maître. Kakarot sortit alors de la chambre, ses doutes assombrissant son visage.

Puis Kakarot entreprit une fouille complète de la maison, a la fois en fouillant avec le Ki, et d'autre part en cherchant par lui même. Mais ses recherches étaient vaines, il ne trouva le vieillard nul part.

Le jeune saiyan descendit au rez de chaussé et alluma l'écran de télévision, comme un réflexe. Alors qu'il ne regardait que très rarement l'appareil, il n'y avait que sa mère qui cherchait des recettes de cuisines à la Télé.

Toutes les chaînes passaient un message d'urgence. ''Je répète... le Roi démon Piccolo a prit le contrôle du monde, et a emprisonner notre Roi… Je répète…''

Le saiyan était hypnotiser par l'écran et ne bougeait plus, trop happé par l'image de l'homme qui répétait un texte en boucle. Il avait peur que son maître ait été assassiner par le démon, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ses doutes était fondé et tout semblait confirmé la mort de son maître.

Son sang appelait vengeance et il allait la donné. Il tuerait le monstre sans lui accordait la moindre pitié, ni la moindre compassion. Si le roi avait été prit en otage, Piccolo devait se trouvait à la capital.

Il partit donc dans cette direction en silence, pour essayé de ne pas réveillé sa famille. Il devrait arrivé là bas au alentour de quatre heures de vol, au début de la matinée.

Kakarot se tenait a cent mètre du palais royal, l'admirant pour son architecture, son père aurait certainement regardé plus longuement le bâtiment, mais lui n'avait pas le temps.

Le démon Piccolo devait payer pour ses crimes et il s'assurerait qu'il meure de ses mains. Avec cette idée en tête, il approcha du palais.

Deux créatures immondes, comme celle qui avait tuer Krilin, ce trouvaient devant la porte, la gardant. Si ce Piccolo pensait que ça suffirait a assurer sa santé, il était réellement stupide.

L'une des saloperies le regarda avancer, le regard alerte, puis elle l'attaqua en lui fonçant dessus. La seconde bêtes imita la première et l'agressa. Elles étaient d'une lenteur telle que Kakarot aurait tout simplement pu les éviter, mais il voulait les faire souffrir afin de faire peur à son futur adversaire. Alors il le fit.

–-

Tout en haut du palais, assis sur le trône, se tenait Piccolo Daimao, courbé par une douleur par la mort de ses ''enfants''.

Il ressentait une profonde rage pour celui qui avait osé les tués, il voulait tellement le faire souffrir, qu'il se précipita vers la sortie du palais royal. Mais juste avant de sortir, il jeta un regard noir au précédent Roi, le défiant de partir.

–-

Le démon lui faisait face, lui et son visage défiguré par la haine, une autre chose frappa Kakarot, l'âge de Piccolo. De ce que lui avait dit Kamé Sennin à son sujet, c'est qu'il avait passé de nombreuses années emprisonné quelque part. Le vieil homme ne lui avait jamais dit où.

Cependant, son adversaire lui faisait face et il devait entamer le combat, mais avant cela, il avait devait lui poser quelque question :

-Démon, as-tu assassiné Kamé Sennin ?

Son interlocuteur prit quelque seconde avant de lui apporter une réponse, puis il commença :

-Si tu parles d'un vieillard faible, alors je suppose que oui. Dit-il en appuyant bien sur l'appellation qu'il avait donné à Kamé Sennin, prenant un malin plaisir a voir la souffrance que ses mots procurait.

C'en était trop pour Kakarot, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il laissa éclaté sa rage et sa puissance et s'élança vers son adversaire.

Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, Piccolo eu peur, une peur démentielle. Le gamin l'égalait presque, il était juste en-dessus de lui. Il allait livrer une bataille grandiose et sanglante.

Dans le ciel, au dessus du palais, un hélicoptère volait, un caméra-man filmant toute la scène qui se déroulait en contre-bas.

La violence de la bataille était titanesque et assez incroyable pour que la Terre toute entière en tremble.

Kakarot tentai tout genre de mouvement, tous plus puissant les uns que les autres. Il enchaîné coup de poings, coup de genou et de coude, et il voyait la plupart de ses attaques bloquait par le démon. Néanmoins, il parvenait a le touché plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas le dessus.

Son adversaire le testait, il était évident qu'il voulait voir contre qui il se battait, et jusqu'où la puissance de son adversaire pouvait aller. Il laissait par moment entrevoir sa puissance en balançant quelque coup bien placé.

Les échanges continuèrent ainsi pendant quelque minutes jusqu'à qu'une personne viennent les troubler. Tenshihan se tenait a une dizaine de mettre d'eux, sûr de lui et de sa victoire. Il fit un mouvement de tête amical a Kakarot qui se demander qui il avait en face de lui, était-ce le même homme ?

Qu'importe, la présence du grand chauve pourrait bien changé le cours du combat. Piccolo essaya de l'analyser afin de déterminer qui il était-il, mais il oublia la présence de son premier adversaire. C'était sa première erreur, et il l'a payé immédiatement. Le saiyan le frappa brutalement dans le ventre, provoquant sa chute.

Kakarot se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, et esquissa un sourire tout en disant : ''Tant mieux que tu sois là, mais c'est moi qui le finirait.''

En face de la bestialité de son camarade de combat il ne put que hoché la tête et signe d'affirmation. Puis il se plaça en position de combat et attendit que le démon se relève.

Lorsqu'il fut debout, Piccolo grogna de rage vers le jeune saiyan. Et se mit a augmenter sa force a quatre-vingts pourcent, il regarda donc ses adversaire afin de voir leur regard terrifie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Il reçut un puissant coup à la joue par Tenshihan, certes la douleur n'était pas incroyable mais il perdit légèrement l'équilibre, et Kakarot en profita pour l'enchaîné au corps a corps.

Il mit un peu de temps avant de réagir et d'essayé de repoussé le saiyan, mais l'ado se défendait bien et il semblait même plus fort qu'avant. Et lorsqu'il sembla reprendre le dessus, le chauve vint aider son camarade.

Au bout de quelque minutes a ce faire enchaîner sans pause, il augmenta sa puissance a cent pourcents, repoussant ses deux adversaires en retrait. Cette fois-ci personne ne tenta de l'attaquer, et il put voir le regard hésitant de Kakarot, et le regard choqué et désespéré de Tenshihan. Il ria machiavéliquement, sachant qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait l'égalait.

Le saiyan hésita a utiliser toute sa puissance, il était actuellement a quatre vingt pourcent mais il ne pourrait pas le vaincre s'il se retenait. Mais il avait peur de blesser l'homme aux trois yeux, s'il utilisait toute sa puissance. Il avança alors vers son ennemi, et jeta un coup d'œil vers son camarade, et il lui dit :

-Recule Tenshihan, je vais le prendre seul. Il est temps qu'il paye pour avoir osé tué Kamé Sennin.

A cette révélation, l'homme frémit de rage envers Piccolo qui avait tué l'homme qui l'avait aidé a revenir du bon côté. Cependant il obéit au jeune saiyan, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus l'aider, et qu'il pourrait même le gêner s'il ne bougeait pas du champ de bataille.

Une fois l'homme reculé de quelque mètre, il commença a augmenter sa puissance, sous le regard curieux du démon. Une aura bleuté s'activa et l'entourait entièrement, faisant couler tout son Ki en lui.

La puissance du saiyan lui était supérieur et de loin, comprit Piccolo en le regardant. Il allait tenté de l'affronter de face mais il doutait qu'il ne puisse prendre le dessus sur lui ainsi, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec le plus de bestialité possible, s'entrechoquant et se blessant sérieusement. Et cela durant une poignée de minutes avant que le démon ne recule, gravement blessé au niveau du bras gauche. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'en débarrassé, mais il pourrait duper son adversaire avec ses bras en lui faisant croire qu'il avait gagner ,et ainsi il baisserait forcement sa garde, et là il attaquera. Fier de son idée, il fit signe d'abandonner le combat.

Kakarot de son côté était choqué par la faiblesse de son ennemi, mais il s'approcha tout de même, sûr d'être victorieux. Il se moqua un peu de la faiblesse de son adversaire, et regarda Piccolo. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait perdu, que tout espoir était perdu. Il lui dit alors :

-C'est donc comme ça que tu vas mourir, comme un '' _vieillard faiblard_ '', tu-as une dernière chose a dire ?

-Oui, tu es vraiment coup, espèce de macaque !

La remarque fit vacillé le jeune homme, qui se demanda comment son adversaire savait qu'il était un saiyan. Cependant son instant d'inattention lui coûta cher, et son adversaire en profita pour lui assener une violente explosion de Ki, le propulsant au sol.

Lorsque la fumé se dissipa, Kakarot essaya de se lever et remarqua qu'il avait tout son bras droit brûlée par l'attaque de son adversaire, heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de bloquer l'attaque, sinon…

En face de lui, son adversaire avait maîtrisé Tenshihan et semblait en pleine forme, son bras totalement soignée. Comment était-ce possible, la situation lui avait complètement échappé et le voilà en situation de faiblesse. Quel con !

Piccolo était hilare, il avait à la fois vaincu et humilié son ennemis, il était fou de joie. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à utilisé le chauve comme otage et il pourrait tué Kakarot sans la moindre difficulté.

Une fois debout, le saiyan essaya de foncer sur le démon mais il entendit l'avertissement de son adversaire :

-Si tu bouge, j'explose sa tête comme une pastèque….

-Monstre ! Répliqua-t-il

Soudainement, il appuya brutalement sur la tête de Tenshihan, le faisant crié de douleur. Puis il reprit la parole :

-Oh, j'ai aussi oublié de te dire, si tu me parles grossièrement je lui ferais aussi mal… rigola-t-il.

L'otage regarda successivement Kakarot et Piccolo, hésitant a dire quelque chose. Puis il cassa ses doutes et parla :

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu me tue, tant que tu le tue aussi.

Le démon gronda de rage et appuya une nouvelle fois sur le crane de l'homme aux trois yeux. Si il faisait douter l'ado, son plan tomberait à l'eau, et ça il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

\- Ne parle pas le faible !

Kakarot observa la scène au ralentit, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas tuer Tenshihan mais il ne pouvait pas mourir et laisser le monstre détruire une partie de la planète avant que sa famille intervienne.

Alors qu'il doutait sérieusement sur ce qu'il devait faire, une idée lui vint. Une idée géniale, absolument incroyable. Il ne cacha pas son sourire et regarda les deux hommes et murmura un :

-Tu as raison, mon pote, je suis désolé…

''Ka…'' le démon le regardera choqué, ''mé…'' cette fois-ci ce fut Tenshihan qui le regarda, mais avec un sourire, ''ha…'' ''mé...'' Soudainement il fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre et il se laissa tomber a la renverse sous le regard apeuré du grand chauve. Tout en tombant il cria ''Ha !''

La vague d'énergie partit au loin, passant a quelque mètre des deux hommes. Piccolo s'esclaffa et baissa sa garde pour la seconde fois de la journée. Dans son fou rire, il ne vu pas le geste de Kakarot, et il n'a sentit que trop tard la vague d'énergie l'atteindre vers l'épaule.

La fumé obscurcit la scène, mais le saiyan avait bien rodé son plan avant d'agir. Alors il fonça dans la fumé et attrapa Tenshihan et l'emmena quelque mètre en retrait. L'homme lui sourit et le félicita quand ils sortirent de la fumé, mais il n'y fit pas trop attention ne répondant que par un ''merci''.

Piccolo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il pouvait encore gagner ce combat et il le prouverait. Il fit repoussé son bras sous le regard interloquée de Kakarot, et il chargea son Ki en regardant avec défi son adversaire. Il jouait tout ce qu'il avait sur ce coup-ci, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre a une nouvelle attaque.

Le saiyan regarda le démon, un sourire au lèvre. ''Si c'est comme ça qu'il veut mourir…'' dit-il au grand chauve, ''...alors il mourra ainsi. Kaméhaméha !

Une puissante énergie pourpre rencontra la vague bleu de Kakarot et elles s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, créant une onde de choc sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, faisant tomber quelque immeuble au loin.

Au début, l'énergie du démon prit le dessus, sur celle du saiyan épuisé. Mais grâce a toute sa détermination il repoussa l'énergie la ramenant a un parfait égal.

Tenshihan qui regardait la scène de loin, a décidé qu'il devait agir, il ne pouvait pas laissé son allié dans une situation pareille. Il concentra de l'énergie pur, qu'il envoya sur Kakarot, afin de lui redonnait de l'énergie ''Prends ça Kakarot !''

Ce dernier l'absorba, et donna un ''merci mec !'' au grand chauve. Il entreprit de mettre un terme à la vie du démon, et il poussa toute l'énergie qu'il avait reçut vers son ennemi.

Depuis son point de vue, Piccolo comprit qu'il allait mourir, la puissance de l'attaque était trop grande. Le démon inspira un bon coup alors qu'il voyait l'attaque venir vers lui, et il cracha un œuf le plus loin possible. Puis il laissa l'énergie l'engloutir tout en marmonnant un ''venge-moi, mon fils''.

Baddack qui avait observé le combat, sur le toit d'un immeuble environnant le palais, a esquissé un petit rire. Décidément son fils s'était bien battu, si le chauve n'avait pas intervenu il aurait pu être en difficulté. Mais le saiyan s'en fichait, il entreprit de volé jusqu'à son fils et de le ramener à la maison.

–-

Loin dans les cieux, à des centaines de kilomètre du combat, ce tenait une personne âgé qui avait une apparence similaire a Piccolo. Il souffla un bon coup dans le vide, et se tourna vers son fidèle serviteur, M. Popo, et il lui dit :

-Cette enfant voudra utilisé les Dragon Ball mais il ne pourra pas, si tu ne lui montre pas comment réparé Shenron.

Les serviteur hocha la tête, mais une question le tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure :

-Mais Kami, comment cette enfant va-t-il nous trouvé s'il ne sais pas qui nous sommes et où nous sommes…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je vais le contacté par télépathie.

Le serviteur hocha la tête et laissa son maître établir un contact avec le jeune saiyan.

(1 semaine plus tard)

Kakarot venait de grimper la tour de Karin, le bâton magique de grand-père Gohan dans son dos. Lorsqu'il arriva au somment de la tour, après cinq longs jours d'escalade, son visage s'illumina de joie.

Il regarda attentivement la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, et il se demanda si c'était vraiment le gardien de la Terre. Il regarda poliment le chat, se demandant s'il devait parlé en premier, finalement il décida de rompre le silence :

-Êtes-vous Kami ?

-Non je m'appelle Karin, et celui que tu cherche est au-dessus de ma tour.

Kakarot se figea en entendant ça, la surprise sur ses traits. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait eu une difficulté démentielle pour grimpé tout le poteau qui l'avait emmené ici. Il se sentait fatigué, et Kami attendrait un peu.

-Ça vous dérange si je me repose ici pendant quelque heure avant de monter encore plus haut ?

-''Oh il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Kami, même si tu es fatigué.'' Karin marqua une pause pour observé son invité, puis elle continua.'' Reste ici cinq minutes, je vais te donner un senzu.''

Le saiyan la regarda avec confusion, qu'est-ce qu'un senzu ? Qu'importe, si ça lui donne la force pour aller voir celui qui l'avait appelé. Alors, il garda son mal en patience jusqu'à l'arrivé du chat. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle lui donna une sorte de haricot magique qui lui redonna toute son endurance.

Désormais il pourrait grimper n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, pensait-il. L'effet a été immédiat sur lui, et il devra le dire a tout le monde, comme ça , ils pourraient s'entraîner autant qu'il voudront sans craindre de devoir rester couché dans le lit pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il remercia courtoisement son hôte et il commença a augmenté son énergie afin de pouvoir décoller, mais il fut stoppé dans sa manœuvre par Karin. Un fois qu'il a reporté son attention sur elle, elle déclara alors :

-Tu as pris le bâton, et il te servira à accédé au palais divin. Pourquoi voudrais-tu voler pour atteindre la tour, ton grand-père ne t'a pas dit que l'on ne peut pas arrivé au palais de Kami comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, non il ne me l'a pas dit. Encore merci pour le senzu ! Cria-t-il en décollant pour accédé au sommet de la tour de Karin.

Il chercha quelque minutes avant de trouver où il devait enfoncer son bâton magique afin de pouvoir atteindre ce fameux palais. Soudainement, le bâton s'allongea jusqu'à l'emmener à une nouvelle tour bien plus grande que celle ou il avait poser son bâton.

C'était tellement énorme qu'il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'en atteindre le sommet. Une fois arrivé, il observa le palais qui était garnit d'arbre et de belles plantes. Il continua a marché ainsi jusqu'à qu'un être ne le stoppe. Il le regarda avec intérêt, espérant que se soit enfin le Kami qu'il recherchait depuis une semaine. Alors il ouvrit la bouche afin de lui demandait, mais il n'eut pas le temps, une voix retentit et le coupa :

-Je suis Kami. Dit-t-il en s'avançant, faisant découvrir son vrai visage.

C'était une copie conforme de Piccolo Daimao qui se tenait quelque mètre devant lui, Kakarot en fut stupéfait et il se posa de sérieuses questions. Mais il réagit au quart de tour, n'ayant pas prêter grande attention a ce qu'il a dit, il lui fonça dessus.

S'attendant a une telle réaction, le dieu de la Terre l'immobilisa avec un revers du droit, le couchant au sol. Il entreprit donc de tout expliquer au jeune saiyan qui se relevait choqué de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois son adversaire.

Une fois qu'il lui a tout dit, il demanda alors a de l'aider a réparé Shenron. C'est ainsi que l'entraînement de Kakarot commença, et cela dura longues années, en prévision du Tenkaichi Budokai.

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Bon il me semble important de donner quelque chiffre sur le niveau de puissance de certains personnages :

(Lors du combat)

Kakarot 380 unités à 80 % et 410 à pleine puissance, Piccolo Daimao (à 100%) 395. Gine et Raditz ont environ 1 450 unité. Krilin à 100 unités (avant sa mort), Tenshihan en a 240. (sais pas si c'est canon, mais il me semblait important qu'il soit puissant dans ce chapitre)

Il y aura certainement un bon nombre de fautes, et si j'ai le temps, je m'en occuperais. Bref, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review.


End file.
